Just Friend?
by Dreamz and Scibbler
Summary: Really this is my first fanfic, wrote a few year from watching the show when it was still on. I done some tweaks, still needs more, naively young my interpretation on what happened to the gang when they grow up in teenage years. ( rushed ending from way back kind of a comedy sketch ending ) technically finished. chance for a sequels haven't decided ( drama, crime,suspense )


Fan fiction let the truth set you free: revealed

Recess - Just friends?

Chapter 1

You play together, laugh to together, grew up together, your friends, but ones a boy and one a girl, does that make you boyfriend and girlfriend? No! You can't be. Your just friend's right! That saying, when do you become more than friends, how do you know, that you are not, just! Friends.

Another Monday, another day of school. Time to get up highschooler. Remember the kids of Third Street elementary, well teen now. That's right, they've grown up no longer in elementary, recess troublemakers. Though their principle didn't change. Yes. Principle Prickly promoted! Wow? With a shiny new desk too, as a high school principle. Their principle.

So Ms. Finster had become head of their old elementary, and now and then they would see their old elementary teachers, maybe at the shops, in the mall, or by Kelso.

A new term back from break, but didn't mean change or better, it just met school had started.

Spinelli had woken up a bit earlier than she would like, but as she was already up thought to get ready. She had kept to her tomboy image, to her mom regret more than a phase. Keeping with her black jacket, still hanging with the old gang.

But it didn't mean something's hadn't changed.

Walking to TJ's only a few blocks away so they could catch the bus together like usual on First Mondays, plus she knew TJ would get up late he always did so her time was going to be his. She didn't mind, much. TJ did of course woke up late, as per usual, but he could blame it on the great dream he had, which left him daze. He got dress, put on his signature hat, walking to the door as if walking to his dreams desires. He opens the door and there was Spinelli. WOW, as if both minds were in sync, they looked each other.

TJ staring at Spinelli in her jean shorts and her red long top covered with her black jacket and white adidas sneakers admiring the way her hair shimmered in the sun and the radiant glow she had. Similarly Spinelli gazing at TJ, beaming over his white T- shirt and his baggy casual jean look, lost in his amazing smile and how they sparked. They was either too in denial or too shy, maybe both, to realize how big a crush they had for each other, and definitely too prideful to admit. Once they was out of their own personal daydream, with a few awkward chuckles, and faint 'good morning' greetings, they went on the bus, a few of their friends already were there.

''Hi TJ! Hi Spinelli! Ready for school' Gretchen waved ecstatically, pumped up to be going back to school her style changed from her preschool look a grown up version more likely she still had glasses but ones that suited her more and mostly wore them just in class.

''I knew you would be excited to be back you probably already done the homework before it even been set." Spinelli joked getting a seat by her.

''while we be playing game and having you know, fun' mocked TJ, Gretchen just rolled her eyes at them

'I wonder what chaos will happen this term it seems to follow us' Gus chimed in to the conversation

'What great fortune would bestow on us this shiny sunny glory day" Mikey preached with some other poetic speech or whatever, he rambled about.

'Hey where Vince' Gretchen stated then just then Vince jumped on the bus he couldn't help but to gaze at Gretchen with her waist tailored skirt and tailored jacket she had on he even noticed her lightly tanned skin .

'Hi guys 'Vince said in a squeak voice.

He started put his hair in plaits

'You getting prepared for the basketball championship 'TJ ask trying to save his friend from embarrassment.

'I'm proper pumped were so going to beat west-billvery at the NBJ CHAMPIONSHIP' Vince raised the his voice in the bus

'YEAH' up roared the whole bus in reply

'Hi TJ 'said they Ashley's in a flirty voices. He waved back at them, to get a nudge from Gus smirking

'Hi TJ' Spinelli mimicked sarcastically, mumbling under her breath which only Gretchen heard.

The Ashley had change to, well in members they had two new Ashley's adding to their group two new clones, Ashley B be had left, went to another school.

When they got to school they went to their seats.

Spinelli sat at the back by the window with Gretchen next to her, TJ was in front of her and Vince beside him, Gus and Mikey beside Vince. In front of them was first Ashley A, Ashley Q, Ashley T and corn ship girl .they started bickering to each other until the teacher walked in.

Old, bald, grumpy. A student usual

When Class was dismissed the students ran out in a rush, including TJ and gang too, they stop at his locker talking about their schedules, planning where they would meet at lunch.

'I have science next' Vince gloomed

'Me too 'Mikey in agreement with his feelings

'What our last lesson' TJ asked, closing his locker

'P.E' Spinelli said as she leaned off the other locker

'I think we all have it' Gretchen added

'I guess we all meet up at lunch since where all busy at break and see each other in PE okay 'TJ instructed and they all dispersed

Chapter 2

In break Spinelli had done with her boxing and met Gretchen, after she was done with her latest science masterpiece they went to the field seating on the bleachers waiting for TJ and Vince. TJ was running with the ball, so the Ashley's were cheering him on like crazy, it madden Spinelli in jealous anger

'Hey TJ like that was great' said Ashley Q flirting and touching biceps bouncing her boobs.

'Who does she think she is, making it THAT obvious? Bringing her knocker out?' Spinelli whispered, in a mild jealous tone.

'Spinelli, chill don't get over complicated with the matter. I mean it is Ashley Q don't forget' Gretchen said rising on the situation.

'But she a...' Spinelli said before being cut off by Gretchen

'Spinelli leave it, gosh you must really like TJ' whispered Gretchen

'I don't like TJ, I just don't to be foolish and date some dumb….' Spinelli whispered being cut again by Gretchen

'I wonder how I got that idea, but then why would you be so worried for someone's choice in females without a crush' Gretchen enquiring her, which made Spinelli scowl, faintly blushing

'Coming, from someone that practically goggles over Vince' Spinelli muttering in the seat

When everybody was finishing in what they was doing met up after each other just as the bell was going before they went into Vince told then what happened in science.

'Guys you never guess what happened in science 'smirked Vince

'What?' Gretchen asked intrigued with a smirk on her face, she knew it was going to be interesting

'Well TJ was working with Mikey and he turned around Mikey accidently put in the wrong substance TJ was going to stop him but it was too late and smoke blew up in their faces, not to mention the teacher' Vince laughed

Then they all laughed beside for TJ and Mikey

'We got a D – for that' said TJ

'Don't worry I took pictures' Vince continued laughing on?

Now English; Miss Dean called in her noisy students into class, jittering on about great novelist and plays etcetera as they came, which wasn't that exciting unless you were Mikey. Walking to their seats Ashley Q dropped her book in front by ''accident'' ahead of TJ showing her extravagant revealing thong under her mini, MINI skirt.

Can you say tart? Spinelli thought.

'Okay class settle down, we are going to learn about great novels and play I want you to express yourself , some of greatest one are played with romance , drama, suspense remember that. Everybody pick a partner but it has to be boy and girl'. The teacher said

Spinelli was going to pick TJ but Ashley Q had beaten her to him she also seemed to beat Ashley A to him as well making both of them quite annoyed though they wouldn't show it on their faces, they wasn't happy.

'Hey, TJ want to be my partner' Ashley Q said in her flirty voice

'Okay 'TJ agreed secretly wanting to be spinelli partner.

Spinelli was paired with Skeen, Ashley A with Jake. When came to lunchtime spinelli had put her stuff in her locker she bumped into Lawson. Which wasn't the first sight she really wanted to see?

'Hey spinelli how you been' came out the slippery voice of Lawson

'Good, since I stopped dating you' Spinelli quipped looking at him in disgust.

'I made a mistake all guy do it 'Lawson smoothed over as he leant over to touch her .she knocked his hand away from her shoulders.

'Yeah but you cheated on me, BIG mistake' Spinelli through back at him shut her locker and walking away.

'Some day spinelli you came back to me' Lawson yelled at her. TJ watch as spinelli walking away from. It made him angry at the sight of Lawson trying to touch spinelli.

Flashback

'Hey spinelli if you don't except to go out with me I'll just keep asking' Lawson smirked at her

'Go away Lawson' said spinelli in an angry tone. But he still stayed their attempting to wrap around her but spinelli knocking his had off.

She thought Lawson was an ASS though he was popular plus TJ and the guys hated him. Normally she would just push him away but the she caught a glimpse of Ashley A polished claws clutched, hugging him crush tight. The gasp she made in shock echoed out. A sudden urge came over her to hide her embarrassment When she thought TJ was about face her so went with the first thing that went through her mind which idiotically was to kiss Lawson so TJ wouldn't see her anger.

They passed the kissing pair, luckily Spinelli didn't catch the reaction that appeared on TJ face

'I guess where dating' Lawson grinned

Though the chime of Lawson annoyed her it distracted her from other. She couldn't believer herself, did she just kiss Lawson.

So when homeroom time came the atmosphere was a bit hostile. A dim aura slightly suppress the room

'So spinelli what happened with Lawson?' Gretchen asked

'Nothing' embarrassed spinelli told Gretchen.

'What do you mean nothing spin, you kissing his face off, of all people Lawson'. TJ said in a _kind of_ pissed tone.

'Hey, Teej I don't get all up to you when you date the entire cheerleading posse' Spinelli countered annoyed

Everyone in the group felt the tension between the two. It was silent for a few moments before faced away from each over both equally irritated, they didn't speak for the rest of homeroom time.

Spinelli was a bit….well aggravated at TJ behavior he was acting kind of like. A jerk. She hadn't even decided if she was going to date Lawson and he was already judging her. It was her own decision and TJ was going to have to learn that

Weeks later

Spinelli phone ring it was upside down girl

'Hey, spinelli I have some bad news I heard Lawson was going to take Ashley Q to _his_ house. Spinelli he cheating on you'

'He going to be sorry when I break his bones 'spinelli angered

'Chill Spinelli, I've got a plan but your gonna need something flexible' smirked upside down girl cunningly. 'He'll be sorry what hit him'

She was wearing a tank top and jeggings, Spinelli knock at Lawson's door and he answered.

'Hey spinelli I'm a bit busy, call you…'said Lawson but being cut off by spinelli.

'listen asshole, I already know you cheated,' spoke spinelli simply look at Lawson seeing him flinching' but you know what. I don't care because you a waste of space AND I know I'm better than her, and trust all what you see will be gone '

Then lifted her leg to touch her face and then back flip away from Lawson's house. Leaving his jaw to drop.

Spinelli thought good thing upside down girl told her the trick and she's a great gymnast's. They took Pilates together, guess there are better way to get to a guy than a punch in the face.

Flashback end

She remembers the day when TJ found out he was going to brake Lawson but luckily Vince and her manage to calm him down .TJ rarely gets mad he generally a calm boy. She like that she could always trust on TJ no matter what.

Chapter 3

Everybody was lined up in P.E .the Ashley's were wearing their own customize pink P.E outfits, half the boys glued to the Ashley's skimpy P.E outfits staggering at them.

'WOW' came from a few boys, followed by a few wolf whistle, all the attention they wanted

'They certainly know how to under- dress' Spinelli rolling her eyes at the Ashley display making Gretchen snicker.

They were put into groups of 4. Vince, Gretchen, spinelli and TJ were in a set. It was a 2 on 2 volley ball match.

'You have no chance of beating us right spin' said TJ grinning

'Yeah Teej, were gonna kick there ass' replied Spinelli

'No way, me and Gretch whoop you two butts' committed Vince in a cocky tone.

'That right' Gretchen added.

'Come on kids, this is P.E not speed dating, so can you love-dove get to practicing' Miss Stone-Skin held mildly shouted.

They all simultaneously blushed feeling a bit embarrass, so they did as the coach said and got on with it. Playing the game both side being competitive with a few teasing retorts back and forth. For a while it even, one side had to just win one more point.

The ball was up again

Spinelli saw the ball and reached out to hit it, so did TJ it was so high throw slamming into each other they missed with both falling, Spinelli landing on top of TJ. He felt her chest pressing on him and when he looks up he couldn't help but see right down spinelli vest top. Which didn't help his other bodily function as he started to feel this weird sensation. This inappropriate sensation that TJ didn't really need at the moment.

'Don't tell I'm looking at her….'TJ thought he realized what he was about to do so he ran of yelling to Vince.

Sliding out from under Spinelli.

'Hey Vince tell coach I was feeling bad' said TJ in panic, ducking down.

They all were confused, as to what happened to TJ

'Hey girls can you tell miss that TJ felt a bit bad, I'm going to check on what wrong with him'.

Spinelli wondered if she had accidently caused the dreadful tomatoes soup that they had for lunch to come out so felt guilty.

When Vince saw TJ standing in the corner by the locker thinking what was going on with his friend in body was rigid back facing Vince

'TJ, your not being sick in the corner are you?' Vince question, he moved a bit closer to his friend

'No' TJ said quietly a bit annoyed

'Then what are you doing 'Vince asked

'sorting out my problem' said TJ shyly embarrassed' I had… a little problem' he stuttered out.

'What 'inquired Vince Puzzled?

'Well let just say a certain thing came up, literally, let's just say free Willie aiming a Bafta and an Oscar 'TJ stated embarrassed and nervously.

'WHAT, what are talking about a certain thing pop up and relates to free Willie ,'Vince still confused ' I mean the only thing that I can think relates to it is when I guy gets, you know happy, but I'm sure you didn't do that TJ …..TJ'

And started to realize as his friend didn't say anything in reply .Vince could've almost choked in shock, was he being serious he actually was….

'You did… that ain't a little problem that big, but to who' he inquired, you don't just get that on the whim, well maybe but more than likely something caused it

'Somebody in P.E' TJ said didn't want to say who.

'Well duh, a name ….. Was it upside down girl' Vince spoke in excitement

TJ shook his head meaning no

'Was it an ASHLEY,' he belched out,

TJ didn't say anything

'Ooh... was it Ashley G, Ashley P, Ashley Q… ASHLEY A' Vince getting agitated. But TJ just shook his head.

'No' TJ confirmed

'Well who could it be, it know it has to be an Ashley ….oh oooh, 'Vince suddenly realizing 'Ashley, Spinelli!' He whispered

TJ didn't reply. He couldn't reply, how could he saw that happen because of one of his best friends, the problem was it did and it wasn't going away anytime soon

'Well it wouldn't happen if… if I didn't saw….' TJ voice trialed off

'Huh see what 'Vince asked curiously

'I...sawherbreasts' TJ mumbled

"What? TJ, you need to speak up, I did not hear one word you said, "Vince asked

'ISAWHERBOOBS' he exasperated

"TJ just spit it out!" Vince demanded, getting annoyed, for some reason he was invested his problem.

''I SAW HER BREAST, her tits, her knockers, her boob clear enough for you 'TJ grained out annoyed, aggravated even.

'What?' Vince Screamed

'Yeah, felt them rubbing my chest when we fell and went to look up and saw her breast' he said embarrassed

'Good thing she didn't see, I always knew you to like each other' Vince smirked

'Hey, never said I like spinelli, I just had a problem all guy do that 'he said a bit anxious.

'Yeah but you just somehow specifically happen then' Vince muttered mockingly

TJ and Vince skipped P.E due somebody's problem The rest of the day TJ was mostly quiet, barely interacting with Spinelli due to being the cause of his problem, so occupied with distractions in order to sort of avoid her. Vince acting like a block between if needed

When home time came the gang went their separate ways.

Nobody realized Ashley Q trailing TJ apparently she need help so asked him for help with her essay which TJ casually agreed as it only made sense, since she was his class partner.

Elsewhere Spinelli had gone to her job which none of the friend knew about she didn't tell her parents either it was a secret so a secret job. There were reasons why she took the job part was for college tuition and extra cash the other was to help her with her brother Beanie to get things when in jail, that he needed. Beanie did go to prison, yeah. But he was framed he wasn't a criminal, he used to work for NCSI before. He was banged up which only his family knew about ,figuring out who framed him and how to catch the real criminals, he still had some support on the outside along with those on the inside . The club itself had this playboy bunny house vibe, bit classy but still wild, the clubs' name was CoyoteZ , the female employees were known as Melrose girls, sometimes customers would call out 'Melrose' or 'Mosie' , 'Rell girl' often with a corresponding word generally the character of the girls .

Spinelli was trusted enough to be a bartender and she preferred it that way. Working at the club meant she had to blend with the vibe of the club the was appropriate for her role so her outfit at the club were different than her usual attire wearing more tight outfit but not skimpy, she wouldn't go that for she wasn't or was allowed to, that why she was glad she one of the employees that didn't have to be customized and dress up. Adding more bottle to the rack her skintight top easily to move around while the snug jeans work as elastic as she pack away the boxes easy to transport around, often she had to wear a small gimmick to go with the theme in way to please the customer like a bow-up or tie like today, today was the tie last time it was collar, and she couldn't forget the cat ears. She had finished shift late .but was determined to see TJ.

At TJ's, Ashley Q chilled out with TJ's company already making herself ready, comfortable in her attire. The mesh low crop top showing peaks of her bra if only to entice someone joined in order to touch touch TJ. Bringing up snacks and beverages for his guest though she probably wouldn't eat Ashley Q took that as her opportunity to try to tongue wrestle TJ with her mouth into a kiss .TJ was a bit taken back in shock, it wasn't quite going to her plan so she came up with an excuse.

'That how they say thank up in Sweden' Ashley Q stated

'Okay 'TJ thought, he never knew a country could be so… so giving.

During doing the work her hand had become quite active grabbing hold of TJ's arms as her hands, fingers snaked around muscle, but snuggling up to him wasn't getting her nowhere fast of where she wanted to be. Suddenly she had an epiphany. It was an accident apparently, she'd knocked the juice on TJ splashing over his top which then began to run down his trouser.

'Sorry accident' she lied

'It's Okay 'he went into his bath suite and took some clothes with him.

Ashley Q went to have a peek at his body but she heard something.

'Hey Teej you up their 'said Spinelli

It was Spinelli. Ashley Q thought of another plan. Quickly jumping on TJ's bed she unhook her bra from under her top waiting for Spinelli arrival. Hoping for her to come up and get mad blow off the roof even, she couldn't wait.

Spinelli just got up to his window climbing up the tree, and there she was. Her bra off splayed on the floor, lying on the bed smirking at her. Spinelli would have ripped her, but she kept it cool.

'You're here, for what reason' Spinelli said with a diminutive scowl. Carefully biting back what she wanted to say

'Waiting for TJ, silly 'Ashley Q smirking again, Spinelli could break her right there.

'Forgot my T- shirt' TJ thought, as he went back to the room startled to see Spinelli at his window ledge.

Spinelli couldn't help looking at his well-built, strapping muscle filled chest on his wet body then looking in his green emerald eye which had the effect on her feeling flustered inside.

'Hi Spinelli um what are doing here' TJ noticing the tight top she was wearing

'I came to see if you felt well 'Spinelli replied simply, managing finally to take her eyes off him and his physique.

Spinelli felt sadder than she did before, thinking of the entire picture, it was awful seeing THAT cozily in his bed but even worst seeing a wet, half naked TJ coming out his bathroom the picture together didn't please her, but in her mind he must be feeling much better know, if he is with slutty Ashley Q, she thought painfully. They all made a pack to have IT until after graduation; she assumed which made her gutted, much sadder than the time she found Lawson cheating.

'Like your top spin' TJ committed

She changes the rest of her uniform but forget about her top know she was embarrass just to top it off, her face fairly blush.

'Well I see your busy I leave you to alone' Spinelli started climb down

'Bye Spin' he started to walk to her when he trips, blushing as red as his trademark hat.

'His sooo adorable when he does that, I mean silly' Spinelli thought trying to not get emotional and be in denial.

TJ notice that up Ashley Q had taken off her bra and was lying on his bed

'Ashley why are you resting on my bed and took off your bra, you shouldn't just leave it on the floor' he gulped while speaking.

'I was tired and the bra made me feel stuffy' she said in such an innocent voice, wrapping her arms around him.

'Then I'll take you home 'he said .He wasn't going to have sex. Not yet. Not until after graduation because his mother will of killed if he tried any time before. No matter how badly he wanted to.

Chapter 4

In school people were starting getting all romantic to each over and kissing it was a like a day with cupid. Corn chip and Gus had started dating, the Lil love birds. Gus had not grown much but he did get some muscle apparently it was normal in his family it just one day they start to shoot up, now when would that be. Just then Ashley A rush to her friend Ashley Q

'Did you have it 'Ashley A asked direct?

'No, I didn't Spinelli came' Ashley Q said

'GOOD, I don't want to try going out with him, leave TJ to me. Go find somebody else' she told her

'Okay' Ashley Q replied she wasn't going to be fighting with her leader so she did set off for somebody else, Vince.

'TJ Detweiler, my prize' whispered Ashley A.

She thought TJ was hot, very. But she wanted him for more than that, for publicity reason too and he was a great leader. He was her type. What she wanted, and she always gets what she wants. Ashley A was a girly girl, not a conventional but your typical popular queen B bitch and she loved it, she's organized, a classic schemer just like TJ she was one for plans. So her clothes spoke with confidence but also finesse they were girly maybe a tad skimpy but it always look classy she wasn't slutty like Ashley Q,

When it came to swimming time the gang had went to watch spinelli, Gretchen swim. Gus had his swim-meet race next week. TJ and Vince looked around, they sat in the seat gawping at Spinelli and Gretchen figures shown by their swimming costumes. Both girls thought they were looking at Ashley Q that brought some inner jealousy inside.

'You think they could stop gawping at her for 2 second 'grumbled Gretchen

'Yeah' agreed Spinelli

'TJ I think the swimsuit pageant took place here, don't you' said Vince

'I couldn't agree with you more Vince' said TJ smiling

They were cocky lads and very much charmers, but somehow stuttered or short circuited when seeing those they really liked.

In the swim it was an even race between Gretchen, Spinelli and corn-chip girl but in the last lap Spinelli won just by 2 second in front followed by Gretchen and corn-chip girl match-tie. After the race Ashley Q began to flirt with Vince.

'Hi Vince 'said Ashley Q

He waved back at her confused. She sure moves on fast thought Spinelli.

'Who does she think she is that …?'Said Gretchen being cut-off by Spinelli

'Now Gretchen, remember chill' reminding her of what she said to her previously.

'Hi TJ' Ashley A flirted

He waved.

Not another one what are they going round in circles Spinelli thought.

As it came to the Afternoon the class was quite everyone into their own thing. Ashley A sighed class not really pay attention to lesson at all that when she came up with a plot, to not only get TJ, but also rile up Spinelli. She sent a text from her customized phone to her friends saying **party at Ashley A's, be there**, which obvious got around to the whole school. Everybody in the school was pumped to go to Ashley A as she was one of the most popular girls in school. It was after school everybody had got ready to the party in her mansion it was a 'trendy costume extravaganza '

That what it said in the text being pass round in school. 8:30 pm time to get ready. If you're the first to arrive then you might as well go home, it must be your first real party because no one comes early .it ain't cool.

They girls were getting dress at Gretchen's, both corn-chip Spinelli came bringing a few bits with them. Gretchen was wearing an Alice in wonderland outfit the grown up version definitely sexy, it had corset piece on top of vintage maiden style top and can-can type of skirt. Corn-chip wore a jockey outfit with a chunky belt with a mini kilted skirt it looked cute not slutty, it suited her. Spinelli was coming as a fighter like in a video game she was ninja boxer wearing shorts and a tight top, Gretchen had persisted she wore the waist corset which tighten and showed curves on body a then the silk boxer hoodie tying in with her theme. As they was getting ready the phone started to ring.

'Hey Gretchen are GIRLS done yet' TJ stated

'Where almost finished thanks' Gretchen replied annoyed

'Typical girls taking long' Vince said shouting at other end of the phone

'Excuse what do you mean by GIRLS and typical I'm actually ready if you must know it's just them putting on make-up' Spinelli butted in on phone.

'Typical Spinelli' Vince muttered which made TJ laughed

'I heard that 'she replied with sourness in her voice

'Your turn Spinelli' Gretchen shouted at other end of phone

'You're not putting that stuff on me' shouted spinelli

'hey Vince they trying took put make-up on Spinelli,' TJ laughed' hey will meet at the party when you GIRLS are done'.

When Spinelli was just about to reply they hung up. They didn't manage to get the make up on Spinelli.

at the party TJ and Vince had arrived their outfits, Vince was wearing a fire mans outfit he had baggy trouser, red t-shirt and helmet, TJ wore a native Indian, bit gangster themed, white shirt and Indian chief headdress. In the party they had met Gus and Mikey, TJ and Vince look at all those girls in the party and started joking and making comment on all the girls they saw.

'Aloha' said TJ to upside-down girl in the hula outfit.

'Um, nurse when my next appointment' Vince applied to the girl

Mikey and Gus rolled their eye to the comments TJ and Vince was making.

'TJ do you see all the hot, sexy, foxes, I mean look at all this potential 'Vince said when just then a hot girl walked by in a fox sexy costume.

'Yeah Vince I do these babes are on fire, this party got talent' TJ replied

'DAMN some went a bit further' Vince commented on the slut nun's outfit Ashley Q was wearing and Ashley A cupid sailor outfit. They were shock and smirk at the girls.

Ashley T was dating Mikey in secret because of their gang's tension. It was proper Romeo and Juliet thing; to be truthful Ashley T was tired of being in that group and being bossed about. But she was an Ashley. That happened to secretly likes comic books.

Just then the doorbell rang, suddenly. Out came corn-chip first who immediately rush to Gus, then abruptly came Gretchen pulling Spinelli in embarrass of waist corset. She didn't even want to be at Ashley A's place, but a party was a party. They look at the girls starting to stutter Vince admiring Gretchen beautiful curled hair gazing at her costume, his friend was no better, TJ gazing in Spinelli's hazel eyes looking at the radiant glow of skin, they both turned away so they wouldn't see their face.

'Hi guys' said the two girls

'Hi' they both yelp back.

'I feel ridiculous in this corset' said Spinelli.

You think that's ridiculous. You're hot, very hot, oh so hot, too hot. Oh no I shouldn't think about one of my closest, friend like. That. TJ thought.

'Don't be silly you look great' Gretchen commented

She not the only one, GOD DAMN your hot, stop it, Vince thought.

'So I see Spinelli they couldn't get YOU to use make up' Gus notice and laughed

'You got that right' she replied

'Hey Mikey does Vince and Gretchen have a thing for each over' Ashley T whispered in corner.

'Yeah it so obvious we just got to think a way to get them together' Mikey whispered, giggling.

'Hey Ashley T come here now 'said Ashley A said so she rolled her eye and went over. 'I wont you to go down stair use this magnet and take this walkie-talkie and this paper of where the people sit'

She the stuff a stomp down to the flaw under, the magnet could attract magnet between certain floor boards as it had a really was magnetic.

'Okay everyone it time for spin the bottle' Ashley A shouted. The game was fixed. Ashley Q sat next Gretchen that was pleased with setup and hated looking at her with her slutty nun outfit

'Do nuns usually work as prostitutes? When did holy turn it hoe-ly' Gretchen saying to Spinelli who ended up laughing.

The game had begun it was Ashley A turn 'I choose kiss' she spanned the bottle and somehow it turned to TJ ,maybe it was because under the floor boards Ashley T was force order by Ashley A to move the magnet so that it would land where she wanted and signal her on walkie-talkie.

' and …it's TJ'. Said Ashley G

A moment pause but then Ashley A went straight for it and kiss TJ. Everybody made sound except Spinelli. Who felt a great big lump in her, cursing in her mind thinking, that slut in her trashy outfit think she's all that. She didn't want to show how hurt she was so all she could do was curse in her head.

Then it came round to Vince turn he chose dare.

'I fine, dare you to do a kiss '' Ashley G said all part of plan then Ashley Q signal Ashley T, she realized that Gretchen sitting next to Ashley so ''accidently'' move it one space up they shouted at her saying that want the plan but she kept her story that it as a accident .back in the room it was lots of tension until

'Go on then, kiss.' said Mikey, Gus and corn-chip.

They slowly went to kiss, it was a passionate moment. When they ended neither of them spoke until it came to Gretchen go .she chose truth this gave Ashley Q an evil idea 'okay ... then, do you like Vince' she said

'Umm... Of course he's my friends' she cleverly replied

'You know what I mean' Ashley Q enhance on.

'Well umm…um... Yes' she finally admitted then walk outside the door

Ashley Q was secretly laughing, and Vince was shock, he really didn't think he was her type, that such a gorgeous smart girl would like him. That she liked him.

He soon followed after he had to know more.

Chapter 5

'Hey Gretch um are you okay' Vince said sympathetic

'No, you must think this is hilarious, right _champ_, Mr. Number 1,' she said starting whisper 'the one on my mind'

'No, I don't Gretch you're the best …see the truth is I like you too, the way lovely hair moves that beautiful smile' Vince applied as he stroke her chin

'Really' she started to feel better

'Yeah, will you be my girlfriend' Vince said shyly for the 1st time.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing so did the first thing that came to her mind. Gretchen hug Vince then gave him a big kiss, it left him dazed.

They went inside to tell everyone the news. The game had quickly ended after that incidentally. Not much happened anyway, Spinelli got dared to dance, guys whistled, Mikey confessed about bonkey, which Ashley T heard and thought it was cute; Gus got to kiss from his girl.

'I knew you guys would end up together' said corn-chip girl

'Me too, hey maybe we can go double dating 'said Gus excited

'I'm happy for you two' said Spinelli still upset on about kiss TJ gave

'Me too' TJ agreed

A few minute had pass to midnight, Ashley Q made a announcement 'guys it midnight so take off your shirts ' so all the guys took as a time to hide but unfortunately TJ and Vince wasn't paying attention' look like we have two guys come TJ AND Vince take off your shirts'.

All the girls screamed chanting them to 'take it off shirt' Vince had no problem with it some girl fainted other scream, but TJ wasn't going to do it he felt staged.

'Come on TJ your turn' Ashley A urging him

but he wouldn't do it so the girl all crowded him one of then got a pair of scissor and cut TJ t-shirt and it slip off showing his muscles girl stared to faint again at the two boys and screamed more even Spinelli and Gretchen couldn't withdraw from them. Spinelli was still sad but couldn't look away from TJ's body.

Lawson came in late to the party as usual. He spotted Spinelli and started to talking as she tried to ignore him, meanwhile Ashley A was talking to TJ she asked him if he wanted to go out with her he paused for a second until he saw Spinelli and Lawson talking by the bar, so she wouldn't see his jealously he kissed Ashley A, while in that time Spinelli was still trying to lose Lawson.

'Get lost. Don't you dare touch me! So you best aiming for my breast before I snap every single bone in your body!' she said in an angry tone.

As He back away swiftly moving from her view to only regret what she saw. TJ kissing Ashley A. it was upsetting, so much so she drunk the punch, forgetting it was spiked she drunk the whole bowl. Completely next thing she got on the table started to dance. To everyone else it was a shock.

'Oh no Spinelli's drunk' said Gus' she drank the punch it's spiked'.

'How much did she have' said TJ

'By looks of it, the whole bowl' said Gus

Spinelli was drawing attention, a bit too much, and in TJ eyes unwanted attention. The crowd cheering her on, majority the guy especially Lawson which pissed him off to no extent. He tried to get Spinelli luckily she collapsed in him.

'I'll take her to mine if her parent find her like this she be in deep trouble' TJ said 'sorry Ashley A I've got to go'

This made her a bit mad.

They snuck back at 12:45 at night. Gretchen had covered for Spinelli saying she was at hers. TJ laid her on his bed, watching her sleep then very innocently gave her sweet little kiss on her forehead without her noticing as she was sleep. He slept on the floor beside her. When Spinelli woke up she felt a bit daze to heck what happened to her last night.

''hey Spinelli are you okay ...And don't worry Gretchen has covered for you for the weekend 'TJ said

'Oh no. Now I remember I drunk that spiked punch' she moaned, her head was pounding' how could I forget that it spiked. Everybody knew it was spiked' starting muttering.

'Thanks Teej' she sigh in gratitude

'No problem' TJ replied

'So I guess you had fun with the party looking at the girls and the ASHLEY'S 'Spinelli said in a teasing voice to not show her pain.

'Yeah I guess, I was choked when they pulled off my shirt but forget about me, you should seen what your dancing you sure made the party interesting, in fact some guys was disappointed it ended' TJ snickered a bit

'Well it wasn't that funny I'm still a bit daze, at least I wasn't prancing around in short clothes like the Ashley's. Flashing their undies as they bend down or cross legs, what would happen if I started flashing my bra and underwear at you'? Spinelli complained

'Well since your offering 'TJ winked at her teasing

'As if' Spinelli said laughing at what TJ said?

'Doesn't matter, took a peak at the party when you was pass out' TJ teased

'You didn't ….TEEJ…THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD' Spinelli raised on TJ

She started to chase him tackling him got stronger while they grew up but Spinelli had more trick. They was fighting on the floor each try to get of each eagerly both of them laughing but TJ manage to pin Spinelli for a moment. She felt humiliated

'So I see you pick on a few of my skills' Spinelli mused over

Face to face the neighboring space between each other was too much, legs tangled, inches apart undeniably close. Staring at down her, the way glisten black hair splayed on the floor and gently shifted off her face as she blew some strands off revealing captivating hazel eyes. Spinelli was locked in his stare look straight at his brown messy locks, his beautiful sexy emerald green eyes peeking through his locks. Snapping out of their daze soon after.

'Um, yeah I guess you can say that' TJ replied

Spinelli didn't won't nobody to see her, like this with TJ, and for too long, they'd been like that for a bit too long, TJ may suspicious. So she tactically did another flipped TJ changing positions, he didn't expect. But it was the best thing to cut the tension.

'Bet you didn't see that one TEEJ' she laughed while pulling him up

Later in the afternoon. Spinelli had gotten her stuff from Gretchen who drop-off at TJ's. They played games and when they were getting tired they decided to watch a movie Spinelli had fell asleep she only got to about ¾ of the movie, lying on TJ's shoulder without even noticing.

TJ feel his blood pressure slightly rise by his situation, feeling a bit nervous, he didn't know why, Spinelli was his friend he thought, and soon after he fell asleep resting on her also not realizing someone was watching. Becky. When they woke up TJ looked at the position they was in and realized how odd it may look for two friends so got up before Spinelli notice. Surprisingly they got up at a good time when Spinelli got up she had a shower. When she got out wrapped around in her towel TJ was going into the room and accidently saw her luckily she couldn't see him from her position but he closed the door and rushed down stairs. Already he could feel his erection, he hide until he sorted his boner problem, this want how he wanted to start his day. Finally ready to head to school they caught the bus to head to homeroom class. Everybody was in the class when the announcement came through the speakers

'Okay everybody at PCA, we are having a raffle at assembly it will be held in the afternoon where your number will be drawn only 13 will win. The trip is a surprise' said the speaker announcer.

In lunchtime TJ arms latched around Ashley A, Spinelli stab at her food, uncontrollably envious. This doesn't miss the eye of Vince and Gretchen.

'Gosh can't they just tell each other, if Spinelli just told TJ that she likes him' Gretchen complaining to Vince.

'Yeah, it's not like TJ doesn't really like her…oops' Vince replying by accident.

'What!?' Gretchen finally had confirmation what she suspected all along' I knew it, but to be fear it kind of obvious, he went in a rage with the Lawson incident, he was even gonna beat up Lawson for cheating on Spinelli and he's not the violent type'

The students gathered into assembly room, the sickly sweet cozy sat entwines with each other, TJ arm hung comfortable around Ashley A shoulder while she crooned her head snuggly in his, hand on his lap a huge smirk splayed on her face when kissed TJ looking in the corner of her eye in hopes of a reaction . Spinelli rolled her eyes at the display shown in front of her, as she took her seat, blatantly for her benefit. Spinelli could have broken something or someone at the sight .everybody else wondered what there mystery prize was they got out there raffle tickets. The First numbers that were called was.

'The six 1st numbers are 13, 14, 1, 10, 7, and 8' after the raffle reader spoke there being a few 'yes' and 'woos' with the luck and also chatter with who they were going with, other grunted at not being called, some hoping for their number to be called in hopes of skipping out on school.

The next 6 number came.

'Also 48, 46, 9, 5, 15, and 17'then next set came

Spinelli was happy that she was with most of her friends but disappointed that she had to put up with two of the Ashley's, the 3rd one she didn't mind as much she hardly talk anyway she thought.

'And the last number is…..88' at that Lawson started to jump high fiving his mates. While on the other side it peeved the whole gang, especially TJ and Spinelli.

The trip was a camping trip, which wasn't so happy for the Ashley's. Though assumingly meant to be a luxury camping trip

The day came every came with their own stuff of course the Ashley's came with pile of suitcases. Lawson came with his wake board not realizing that he wasn't allowed to use it in the lake.

'Lawson you do know that you can't use that on the lake right' said Skeen.

'Yeah it not deep enough' agreed upside down girl.

'I'm sorry to say but we only have one tent for the kids they will have to share don't worry it big thank to the Andersons family supplying us the funds 'said the camp owner.

'If I may I liked to be team captain organizer can I decide who sleep where if I can' Ashley A proposition

'Okay since it was thank to your father' said camp owner

It came late at camp everybody was round the campfire

'This is great where all like soldier' Gus said enthusiastically

When it was time to tell spooky stories surprisingly everybody seemed to be having fun telling scary stories. However the Ashley's didn't particularly the story about the rich princess demise of becoming a ghost, stuck forever in the same outfit rotting in some dreadful dwelling. So Spinelli snuck round to grabbed Ashley A shoulder, it caused her to scream that she was hoping for but backfired when Ashley A hug TJ in fear. As the time went pass they forgot how late it had come, the camp owner realized the time made sure to get the student in bed to be ready for tomorrow.

'Alright kids time to sleep' he said

When they were getting their stuff, Skeen and upside down girl accidently bump into each other.

'Hey watch it' said upside down girl

'You watch it' Skeen replied

In annoyance she walks away from the frustrating boy. This doesn't the guys and Gretchen

'Ooh Skeen I didn't know you like upside down' Vince spoke first as the came up to him

'Yeah, you're like two opposite that attract like part of one stone' Mikey poetically added.

'Like sandy and Danny 'Gus said. And Gus had a point the others though on speculation they were like that.

'Listen I don't like Lisa S' he said un-assuring. Although she does look hot he thought.

'Oh so know its Lisa' Vince replied nudging him.

But he walked away from the matter not realizing that Gretchen was having the same conversation with Lisa.

'Wow you and Skeen sure do have a thing' said Gretchen

'No I sure don't, I mean Gregg didn't even bother to make an effort at the party. Coming as his usual gangster self, so yeah I don't like, let's make that clear, I don't want him to think I am. I'm gonna get ready' she had comes anxious, pondering on what he thought of her, but sticking to denial that je didn't like him although inwardly to herself she could admit he was hot.

They took shifts in turns to get ready the girls were first, so when the girls all came out in their pajamas it did turn a lot of heads leaving some of the guys so stunned they were afraid they'd been gazing too much. Beside Lawson he was loving looking at the girls. When they was already for bed they went into the tent big enough for them all not big for the egos of some other and there extensive stuff. It was set up in two rows inside it was high enough to sand in and had enough room for people to walk by each other, the color of the tent was a natural beige color at the top of the tent was a lamp that could easily been blow out. The only problem was the slight flapping entrance and a hole at the bottom which would be a bummer if you had to sleep there.

But before they could sleep Ashley had put them all in sleeping arrangements that it was on one side Vince, Ashley Q, Lawson, Gus, Teresa (Corn ship girl) who was by all the bags and stuff stopping her from getting a draft on opposite row went Skeen, TJ, her, Ashley T, Mikey, and right by the tent end entrance Spinelli right were most of draft from the wind came through. Before she went in Ashley A gave TJ goodnight kiss all or Spinelli benefit to notice and piss her off. It worked.

During the night as they slept Lawson thought it was a good time to start being a mischievous feeling some breasts in thinking he get away with it. And where did he think best to start? Than Spinelli. He crept towards her, smoothly trying to not make noise with ease, closing up to her just about to touch. But Spinelli was still a wake, the cold kept her up. She just closed her eye when she sense something was near, almost to touch her chest she popped open her eye and glared at Lawson, grabbing his hand.

'You best not even try, because trust me I will snap your dirty perverted hands' she told him. He back away from her 'Oh and Lawson, you best not try it on anybody else' she warned him.

It became later at night Spinelli was still shivering at the cold, thinking the dumb Ashley's had planned her to freeze to death.

'God damn it's flipping cold out here' Spinelli shivered

TJ laughed at Spinelli comment he crept over to Spinelli to her.

'What you cold Teej, trust me I'm colder' she giggle making room for TJ to sit.

'I'm not cold but I can hear you shivering you must be and by how mad you sound, people are gonna think you Miss Congeniality' teased TJ

'Oh ha, ha' Spinelli said in sarcasm

'It kind of like when you were entered in the beauty pageant' he said hastily putting his hand up in his face.

'Ain't going to hit you Teej 'said Spinelli

'Good, you tired know 'TJ said

'Yeah, maybe my Mr. monk-monk will keep me warm I remember when we both got this for each other when we were kids' said Spinelli laughing.

'Yeah I've got mine too, here you can my extra blanket' he said moving blanket off his shoulders

She took the blanket and soon fell asleep, TJ look at her. He wanted so badly to kiss that girl but he couldn't, she was his friend plus he already had a girlfriend. the next morning the adult gave them a surprise, sleeping in the tent was to bring them all together and see how they when they all got ready they told were they real trip which wasn't far from the campsite there stiff had already been delivered to cabin villa not too far from the wide lake. The place was breathtaking without being too extravagant. The girls were located in one dorm together and the boys in another on the same floor while the adult stayed in their own separate rooms not too far from there students. The students found the lounge room the best leading out from the balcony to the forest lake pathway. After chilling inside the cabin villa they decided to spend their last few days outside at camp lake-lotus by the lake. Changing into swimwear seemed to cause a bit of trouble especially for the guys, couldn't help but look at the girls in swim outfit, and the girls couldn't help but look at the guys topless showing there muscles. They were having fun, mucking about teasing each other then came the water fights. Spinelli look away from the water event for a moment and notice the way Skeen looking at Lisa and the way she looked back at him when he wasn't looking.

'Hey, man ask her out and don't even come up with some dumb excuse saying you don't like her I can see, Hard not to. Don't worry I won't tell anyone' she said before he could deny it.

'fine, but you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone' he said' great know I'm going to act all goofy or shy like some geek'

'Then you must really like her' Spinelli teased.

'Funny' said Skeen he nudged Spinelli she did the same back.

They walked around a bit just talking then joined back with the rest to get some suspicious looks. TJ tried to hide his annoyance which pissed of Anderson that he wasn't totally absorb in her, glaring at her in the corner of her eye, Lawson wasn't happy either. Lisa tried to act like she wasn't looking at all beside that the others weren't focusing on it.

It was the end of the trip they headed back on the coach.

'Hey, TJ-kinsy can you help me put my suitcase in 'Ashley A said at looking butt when he bended over to put in the stuff enjoying the view.

All of TJ's friends laughed besides Spinelli she thought it was sickening. When they got back at school the next day it seemed to go fast for Spinelli she then rushes to go to her secret job.

Chapter 6

Spinelli just got in time for work.

'God Spinel you're lucky, good thing Ms B didn't see you' said Chica one of the waitress wearing a small one piece costume of a peacock.

She then bumps into from one of the dancer wearing a bunny one piece costume like the rest of the other dancer.

'Sorry Chica god you think the amount of tips you get for waitressing you be able to have another room, hey Spinel best get out of them baggy jeans' Maggie told her.

'Hey, Spinel' said another waitress wearing a one piece cat costume.

Spinelli got change into a tight crop top revealing half of her tummy with a pair of jean shorts. She went to get the drink ready at the bar. The man that came to the bar next was the usual unwanted perks of the job. The sleazy man ordered a drink the moment Spinelli bend down to get the vodka to make the drink he smack her butt ,it didn't miss the eye of the other girls when just about Spinelli was going to act with her fist Ms B came.

'Hey mister, I just got two words. Under... Age. Now I don't want to ever see touch her like that again .get out of her' Ms B said, the two guard took him out.

'Don't mess with these ladies' said Tony 'got it'

'Listen Spinelli don't react with your fist, it a good thing your father don't know you work her 'Ms B said.

'Thank aunt, I mean miss B' Spinelli continued with her work

Walking away from Spinelli thinking of the ways she reminded her of her brother and thinking if only her brother wasn't a boy we wouldn't have so many lady problems and he wouldn't be in jail even if he was framed.

These girls came like the girls in girl coyote ugly, a bunny tale and Price of beauty each with their own issue but that was expected. Not like any sort of cheap stripers and there not afraid to tell people and get that straight, they won't be treated like it.

Spinelli started serving people as usual until an unexpected person came in. oh no Lawson. But he was still underage. He was coming towards her so she tried hard to hide but the tray accidently fell down making a huge noise, the waitress and dancer stop as it was unlike Spinelli to make a mistake and to see if she was okay one of the waitress went up to see if she was okay.

'You okay Spinel' She asks.

'Yeah I'm okay' Spinelli answered

'Well, well, well look at Spinelli'. Smirked Lawson.

'Is this BOY bothering you Spinel' said Maggie

'Don't worry girls I got it ….hmph. What do you want Lawson' she said annoyed at his appearance.

'it just that I never thought to see you in a that kind of tops Spinelli or should I say Spinel no even better Spin 'he said with a smirk' who knew you work with a bunch of stripers'

The whole waitresses and dancers froze the shouted

'SAY WHAT, were not STRIPERS' the entire set of women all shouted at him. They were more like burlesque dancers

'Don't worry girls I got it' she replied to then they all back to what they were doing.

'I wonder what everyone would think of you at school if they knew' Lawson implied

'What your price Lawson' Spinelli said?

'Well, it got to be big…hey how about this. You come my girlfriend and I won't tell anybody about it plus you have to wear them type of clothing and don't let me forget. I get to call you Spin' Lawson said grinning slyly

'Fine but if you think that will make me sleeping with you. Your wrong and don't you dare go touching my boob any you definitely don't tell anyone even your friends' she pressed on.

'See I told you'll come back to me' said Lawson smirking. He kissed her the other girls didn't like it.

'I don't like this Magz' said Chica

'Me neither' Maggie replied.

Chapter 7

It was the next day in school everybody was at their locker TJ was meeting up with his gang at his locker, and the Ashley's were with them, Spinelli was late.

'Were Spin she should be here' TJ said

'Don't worry I'm sure she'll get here TJkins' said Ashley A

'TJkins aww' Vince laughed muttering to Gus and Mikey

'It ain't funny' TJ whispered

Just then Spinelli walked in a surprising outfit to everyone, a tight crop top showing off her firm smooth slender tummy with short. Making TJ go wow in his mind, he was almost about to drool. Then Lawson came behind her and starting kissing her which turned his feelings to being stab in the gut. The sight made him SO angry

'Hey Spinelli 'said Gretchen awkwardly, just like the situation' why are dating Lawson'

She didn't say anything.

'Hey Spin I catch you later' Lawson shouted, seeing if he could get TJ mad enough.

Everybody was shock by what word came out of Lawson mouth even the Ashley's knew only TJ called her that. TJ became even angrier, he wanted so seriously to punch Lawson in the face somehow though he kept it cool. It was kind of a shock, what had just happened?!

The next day, at break Gus was walking by just about to turn a corner when he saw Lawson sniffing some drugs, immediately he found a place to hide so he wouldn't of been seen, clutching onto his stuff in silence once the coast was clear he went fond the gang and told them about it, now the gang was more worried in what Spinelli had gotten herself caught up in, this seemed a bit different from last time. It soon was time for drama and this time it was real, luckily the Ashley's wasn't in there. The fuel to the fire would have been too much.

'Hey Spinelli maybe you should stay away from Lawson trust me he's bad news' Gretchen told her

'Gretchen come on he's only Lawson okay and my, boy….. Friend, give it a rest' Spinelli glazed over

'What do you mean he's an ass, why would you go back out with him' said TJ pissed.

'Plus he take drugs I saw him' Gus piped.

'Well I'm not taking them and I never will' she spoke out.

'Spin, he bad new' TJ continued

'Hey do go all on your case you date the army of Ashley's, back off, Theodore 'she told him. What gave him the right to be so judgmental she thought?

'Well I didn't date all right Ashley Spinelli huh' TJ through back at her.

'Oh this isn't good' Mikey whispered. It wasn't getting them anywhere and the situation didn't seem like it was going to get better.

'Especially when they start using each other first full names' Gus said.

Then they stormed out the drama room going their separate ways.

'Great performance, know that how everyone should be, try to have the same energy as them' said the teacher

They just look at her awkwardly.

It came to lunchtime the Ashley Q not paying attention had bumped into Mikey and dropped her stuff.

'Hey Mikey is it your head filled with air or something or is it just hard like the bowling ball you carry' Ashley Q snide

But fortunately Ashley T saw it and went to confront her.

'Ashley Q that wasn't nice he didn't do anything to you' she told her.

'What you problem it only Mikey it not like you like him….' She saw her face and Ashley Q was shocked at the realization 'you do. but I mean his big, sure the fact he's got muscles help .sweet in that big bear slash bodyguard way but he like a fatso muscle dude' Ashley Q said 'I think your standards are slipping'

'Yeah well. I don't care to me he's my big teddy bear and sweet and for your information I'm dating him, I'm tired of being in your group plus I purposely let Gretchen and Vince kiss….and one other thing Just tell you your such a..' Ashley T was cut off by the bell.

Then Ashley Q went away from her from and told her leader.

Chapter 8 pA

School day this day important as it was Gus swimming competition, after they all chose to go down by bowling alley and check out Mikey new skills. They all headed to the stands a lot of people had arrived, Gus was in lane 3 .corn-chip girl cheered him the loudest, they all sat in the front row Gus was pulverizing the opposition, he came in first place then they all congrats, then they all got ready to head to the bowling arcade. Mikey brought a surprise Ashley T

'Mikey what going on' said Gretchen

'You see were dating' said Ashley T

'She my girlfriend it been a secret' said Mikey

'This is so cool guys were I triple we can have a triple date' said Gus

They all congratulated them

'They remind me of Romeo on Juliet' said corn-chip

'You're not mad' said Ashley T

'Why you never really said anything bad, you were always so quiet, but you hanged with them are you still' said Gretchen

'No' said Ashley T

They became more relieved of the fact, but when TJ came in with Ashley A and Q they all were shocked.

'Mikey you two together' said TJ looking at him holding her waist.

'Yep' said Mikey 'you're not dating both. Are you'

'Oh. Actually no you see' said TJ being cut off

'You see I just thought one of my friends could come' said Ashley A, slyly scowling 'I never thought I'll see you Ashley T, this is a real surprise'

Unknowingly Skeen came in with his group with Mundy, hustler kid Swinger girl, Sleepy and Tiny.

'Hey Skeen never knew you'd be here' said Vince

'We never knew you lot be here ever' droned sleepy

'Yeah, is it couples night or something' joked Mundy

'Funny Mundy, perhaps this Good Samaritan maybe you lot would like to have a friendly bowling match' said TJ

'You're on, hey wait. Where's Spinelli 'asked Skeen

'Yeah, we should wait for them' suggested Gretchen. As she looked around

Just Then Spinelli walked in with Lawson in the tight black top clung to her body paired grey jeggings flexible enough but also accentuating enough for Lawson, Lisa had regrettably taken a lift with them.

'Lisa' said Skeen almost fell if they hadn't caught him.

'Slow done lover boy' said TJ

'It was just an accident' said Skeen

'Hey you guys are her too, hey Mundy' said Spinelli 'have you finished with my tape'

'Hey Spinelli it nice to see you too, don't worry I'll give it back' said Mundy

'Someday' muttered Swinger girl

'Hey I wonder if TJ and Spinelli are cool now' whispered Gus

'Maybe' replied Mikey

'Miss Spinelli' said TJ

'Theodore' said Spinelli

They then ignored each other.

'Maybe not' sighed Vince

'I'm sensing tension here' said Mundy looking between TJ and Spinelli

'Yeah' agreed Skeen. It was clear that not so much everybody was chummy.

Lawson got him and Spinelli their own box. Further segregating them from the group

'Hey Spin why don't we just stay here' said Lawson

'Did he just say' shocked Hustler kid

'Yep' said Swinger girl also surprised

'But isn't that TJ's 'said Mundy, he couldn't believe what came out his mouth. And that fact he had a breath to say it.

'Yep' said Skeen. Lawson was on thin ice

'I think TJ holding it in well' whispered Lisa to Gretchen

'Lawson why didn't you just let us hang all together' whispered Spinelli

'So we can be a bit more alone' Lawson whispered back

Now she was even from her friends. Spinelli couldn't see the bright side to this.

The teams were Skeen, Mundy, Ashley Q, swinger girl, tiny, sleepy, Lisa ,hustler kid on one side then TJ, Mikey, Ashley T and Ashley A on switches, Gretchen, Gus and Vince, corn-chip girl. Spinelli had to just play with Lawson. They had played very well, spinelli was watching from the side as she drank her slushy, it was Ashley A go.

'Oh TJkins could you help me please' said Ashley A in a flirty innocent voice

'Sure' said TJ bit annoyed

Spinelli was really annoyed by then, but she held in her frustration, TJ help Ashley A with the ball, she pulled him in closer by her waist, it was boiling Spinelli inside, they actually got a strike, Ashley A kissed TJ on the lips in joy, jumping around.

'Give me a break' muttered Spinelli, Lawson then started rubbing his hand on her thigh

'What the heck you doing'

'Were a couple. Have you forgotten our deal' whispered Lawson in her ear

'No' grumbled Spinelli annoyed

He then kissed her on her lips and neck then back to her lips, TJ watched, his mind filling with anger.

'Couldn't they find somewhere else' TJ muttered

The bowling matched Mikey team, by the last bowl.

'But TJ help her that not fair right' said Swinger girl

'She has a point' muttered Spinelli loud

'Oh, sorry I never knew you were playing I wouldn't want to disturb you' said TJ annoyed

'GOOD, you didn't TJ…kins' Spinelli replied sardonically

'Ouch' they all said. At the stung she gave him

After the first match, they all decided to take a break, some went to food court or vending machine, Swinger girl went to the toilets, so did hustler kid. The other went to the arcade side.

Skeen decided to play air hockey, he was really good at it, he was on a winning streak he had just finished beating Mundy, and was boasting about it.

'Who next, I won't be that harsh, sorry Mundy' smirked Skeen 'come on then'

'I'll be next' said Lisa smirking

'Please shut him up' pleaded Mundy, not liking getting beat by his overconfident friend

'What just because I whoop you' said Skeen laughing

'Alright best of 3, champ' said Lisa

'I'll try to be nice' said Skeen

Then the first match came they were level at a point then Skeen manage to win by one quick shot.

'1st win to me maybe you're better off watching' smiled Skeen

'Were doomed' groaned Mundy

'Yeah and we thought Vince was competitive 'commented TJ

'Yeah' they all agreed

'Hey' said Vince slightly offended

Then it was the 2nd round this time Lisa got the upper hand and one by one point extra than him

'Maybe you should pay more attention to the game' smirked Lisa

'Luck' said Skeen

'You show him' piped Spinelli

'Win, win and shut him up' said Mundy

'Hey' said Skeen

It was the final go of air hockey they all were pump to see the winner, Skeen was actually struggling a bit ,but then it happen on the 3rd she had beat him by one point

'I won, I won' hyped Lisa happy

'No way' said Skeen

'She beat you man' said tiny

'Yeah' hustler kid

'She couldn't have' Skeen in shock. Air hockey was his game

'No she whoop him' taunted Mundy

'BIG time' added TJ

'But I couldn't have' said Skeen still in disbelief

'She beat you at your own game' mocked Spinelli

'You LOST' grounded in Vince.

Mickey patted his back in sympathy, while the rest too jabs at his lost, at the same time Skeen's older brother happens to just come in , seeing him just get beat.

'What the matter little bro, pouting because she beat your ass' said Keith smirking

'It was luck' Skeen replied placid. Trying to seem cool and unfazed in front of him

'So my little Greg got beat by a girl at his own game how sad' Keith said smirking

'Actually my names Lisa' she chimed in

'Oh so THIS is Lisa' said Keith smirking, with his gang

'Why what did you-' Lisa curious

'Nothing…..um just that you were poesy, bossy and talkative gymnast' cut in Skeen nervously defensive

'Oh really….Bubye' said Lisa sourly. She hoped it was something better and regret expecting more from him 'hope you all have a good time'

As she exits through the door they all decided for his moronic behavior to hit Skeen on the head.

'What wrong with you' annoyed Mundy with his friend stupid defensive attitude, wondering why he was unusually being such a coward 'we know you like her'

'So don't insult her dummy' said Keith surprised

'I don't know what you mean' lied Skeen

'Don't lie' said TJ

'Were going to drop her home come on Vince' said Gretchen

'Skeen was our ride back but he needs to sort something out' said hustler kid, holding swinger girl by her waist

'You can ride with us' said Gus

'Shame on you' said Mundy as they all started to leave

'You got beat' said sleepy late as usual. Leaving too

They all left beside Spinelli.

'Lawson, can you wait in the car, for a bit.' Asked Spinelli, and then having to flirt 'please'

'Sure if I get a kiss' said Lawson smirking, Spinelli gradually gave him a kiss 'don't take too long'

She then hit Skeen on the head.

'Hey you all already done that' said Skeen

'Greg what's wrong with you why say that didn't you just say you like her' exclaimed Spinelli

'I don't know I got nervous OKAY' said Skeen' every time I try to say something I do another thing stupid'

'Yeah, that part true. But you need to find a way, I got to go' said Spinelli 'you just work on impressing her, bye'

It was hard to do after that incident Lisa kept on ignoring him, at school it was NBJ championships finals, they were in there second half both side were drawn, all rooting for Vince from the sides.

'GO VINCE, WIN THIS' shouted TJ sides

'NUMBER 1, NUMBER 1, NUMBER 1' said Mikey, Gus, Ashley T and corn-chip brewing up the crowd.

'GO ON BABE YOU CAN DO IT' scream Gretchen, she winked at him which pumped him up

'VINCE KICK THERE ASS' yelled Spinelli rooting him on. She felt a tug on her 'hey who is…Lawson'

Lawson manage to get Spinelli to follow him out the gym, he pulled her against some lockers and started to kiss her.

'Lawson I was watching my friends game' said Spinelli annoyed 'cant this wait'

'You'll see another then' said Lawson groping Spinelli's butt

'What did we say Lawson' said Spinelli

'We agreed not to have IT and I don't touch your tits' said Lawson slyly' but you never said anything about your ass, and if you don't want me to tell anyone I think you'll chill'

'Lawson why can't this wait' said spinelli

'Listen, you wouldn't want me to start telling people like my friends, they may blackmail you too and yours so, who knows what will happen not to forget your parents, Spinelli' said Lawson

He then started to kiss her on her neck then back to her lips groping her butt, Spinelli wasn't pleased about it but she was in a predicament ,her parent would be mad with her aunt and her. She missed the rest of the game in gym they were cheering Vince Gretchen rushed up to him and kissed Vince, his friends came down they realized spinelli had gone.

'Hey where's Spinelli' said Vince 'I'm sure I heard her ruthless voice. She be great for just scaring the opposition'

They, all laughed, beside TJ

'Cause nobody can miss her mouth' mumbled TJ

'Oh Spinelli I saw Lawson and her leave long ago' tuned in Ashley A hugging TJ

'Anyways I'm sure she'll be fine, let get going' said Vince patting TJ's shoulder

'Hey TJ isn't your big game coming up soon' said Gus trying to ease down TJ

'Yep' said TJ 'come on Ash let's go'

It was the day a PCA vs. Belton, the whole school supported the team cheering then as they entered the lunch hall, TJ walked in with Ashley A and sat with team and friends too, on a big enough table for them all and more.

'Listen team were gonna smash them to bit' said bob 'are you WITH ME'

'YEAH' said the whole lunchroom

During the rooting and cheers, Spinelli walked in with Lawson, in her black knee length jean and a red tank top, she turned and saw her friends with the team then went with Lawson at his groups table.

'Hey is that Spinelli…with Lawson' said Bob 'hey maybe we should invite her HEY'

'No, I'm sure she fine with Lawson' said TJ strongly

'Okay' said Bob feeling tension, like everybody else on the table' someone explain'

Then Vince whispered what was happened so far to Bob who was very intrigued, Ashley A kissed TJ by his neck then on his lips, Spinelli glimpsed at it, quickly cutting her eye. As she walked to the table, the boys all were grinning.

'Sit on my lap, we can get comfy' sleazed out of Lawson mouth

Spinelli did when TJ saw his mouth went bitter, having to, he slowly turned away, his friends could sense his anger inside, Ashley A flirting all the while paying no mind to her boyfriend's discomfort.

Skeen was walking in the hall he saw Lisa sat by the table with them, but not looking where he was going he slipped and his tray fell all over him.

'Oh no' sympathized Lisa quietly

'Better be careful next time' said Lawson laughing,

Skeen fell again this time Spinelli helped him up, Lawson besides her still laughing.

'We not skiing here mate' said Lawson laughing

'I ain't your mate' said Skeen bitterly

'Why don't you just leave it Lawson' said TJ in standing in front of him

'Who told you to get involved' said Lawson facing him 'Detwieller'

'FIGHT' said a freshman, everyone getting eager

'WIAT, there be no fight okay' said Spinelli 'GOT IT so you two calm it'

'Not my fault he overreacted, just because this fool didn't know how to walk, but I hear clumsiness run in the family' said Lawson

'Spinelli you better get you boy to shut it before I do something he'd regret' said Skeen angered

'You wish' smirked Lawson

'OH YEAH YOU THINK SO, PISSHEAD' said Skeen about to pounce but Spinelli stopped him.

FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT' said freshman

'SHUT IT' said Spinelli 'NOBODY IS FIGHTING'

They all sat back down at their seats. Lisa stormed out the cafeteria

'Lawson babe can you stand by the door…please' said Spinelli sweet as she can be.

'Oh look at Spinelli being all nice' said TJ sourly

'Spinelli…you don't even like him. I see it' acknowledged Skeen

'My life has got nothing to with this, listen you worry about you. Now see, Lisa left dummy' said Spinelli 'and TJ it really wasn't required all you cause was drama'

'DRAMA, you with him has enough of it your dating a crack head; he's bad news' said TJ deeply

'Listen we can't ALL have your perfectness with Barbie girlfriend, TJ…kins' said Spinelli annoyed

'At least she didn't cheat' replied TJ, both Skeen and Spinelli gasped

'TJ that's harsh' said Skeen

'Forget it, don't worry I'm leaving' said Spinelli sadly walking to Lawson 'let's go'

She kissed Lawson in defiance, as they left he grabbed her waist, they all rushed up to them, Skeen told them what happened.

'TJ how could you' Gretchen mortified

'That was wrong' Vince was ashamed

'Didn't mean to' said TJ guilty

'Well you did' said Bob

'He was only saying the truth' said Ashley A diminutively smirking

'We'll fix it' said Gretchen she was annoyed with Anderson attitude 'and tell HER. To shut up'

It was the big game Spinelli actually showed up, TJ did send her a sorry text but she wouldn't face him, even in lessons completely ignored him and spend most time with…Lawson, it stung him. It was second half they were getting a head until Bob got tackled, badly he was the quarterback.

'COME ON REF FOUL HIM' said Vince, the ref didn't.

'Okay I need to put in a substitute that TJ, you know it well so do us proud' said Bob

TJ nodded, he took over the crowded and fan cheered his friend rooted for and the cheerleader, Ashley A waving, he winked back.

Okay they only need one touchdown to get the goal, TJ was ready he looked for and opening of someone but there was none so he ran with it.

'TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT DAMN IT TJ TO THE LEFT' said Spinelli excited

He turned to the left hearing as the crowds scream it at him fiercely as he turn he ran straight then, TOUCHDOWN. He had won the game, they cheered. Gretchen walks up by Spinelli.

'So you forgive him' said Gretchen

'Listen I just wanted my school to win, don't care who got the touchdown okay' replied Spinelli

'Whatever' said Gretchen?

She went down to TJ they were picking him up his girlfriend gave him a kiss as the crowd started to make noise all coming down, Spinelli just sat and watched sting when she saw them kiss, Gretchen joined finally.

'But the real champ here people is our captain, BOB…..BOB, BOB, BOB' said TJ

'BOB…..BOB, BOB, BOB, BOB' said the crowd

'Did you hear Spinelli?' said Gretchen

'That was her, she, came 'TJ was surprised, he didn't realize he was actually happy' should of known she come up with something like that...Is she still mad?'

'I don't know, she up there' said Gretchen

TJ looked up, he saw her leaving with Lawson as he grabbed Spinelli butt, TJ filled with rage ,Spinelli face didn't even showed that she liked it, more in disgust. His friends came beside him and others all see Spinelli exit the field

'Does she look happy' said Lisa rhetorically

'I think something up' said Mundy and Skeen. Spinelli just didn't seem to be acting like herself that much lately

'She always hang with him now' added Vince

'She'll be fine' said Ashley A 'TJ you like our outfits there new'

'Yeah, sure nice' dismissed TJ, Ashley A glared 'I mean sexy, very sexy baby'

In order to satisfy his disgruntled girlfriend he kissed her on the forehead and they headed off the field together with the rest. TJ still looked back and were Spinelli was previously located, his mind as well as the other was on what was going on with Spinelli?

_Everybody was out by the school gate waiting for the bell, Ashley A walked out with TJ, he notice Spinelli from afar with him, seeing Spinelli cringe when Lawson kissed behind her ear, while his girlfriend was putting her hand in his pocket as if to signify they were a couple._

'_Hey TJ-kins maybe you'll like to come to mine after school just us' said Ashley A _

'_Sorry but me and Vince made plans' said TJ he gave her a kiss, in guilt and walked away_

Chapter 8 pB

At home time Ashley was holding on to TJ but he was not really notice he was looking at Spinelli, Lawson wrapping his Hands around her. TJ walked up to Lawson

'Lawson, why don't you leave her all you are is bad news' TJ scowled at Lawson.

'Well isn't that for Spin, to say' he told him rubbing her ear and grabbing her butt making Spinelli cringe at the thought.

'Stop it Lawson she don't like it and stop call her SPIN!' TJ didn't realize he was starting to shout

'Oh sorry I didn't know you owned it, who gonna stop me' he replies tauntingly

TJ punched Lawson without a second though both soon begin to tussle and it was turning into a big fight, Spinelli didn't like it and neither did Ashley A. Vince tried to pull TJ back but Mikey and Gus had to help him it was like Spinelli moment in reverse TJ was fine but Lawson had a scratch on his cheek and a bruise on his chin, bloody mouth, what happened to Mr. calm and collective.

After the incident Gretchen went to Spinelli house to find the real reason why she was with Lawson.

'Listen Spinelli you hated Lawson there must be something more why your going out with him, its not a jealousy problem is it 'said Gretchen

'NO, why would I be jealous 'Spinelli bothered 'the reason….it's hard for me to say'

'You and TJ aren't fooling anyone, everyone can see you two are crazy for each other' said Gretchen.

'I'm not, TEEJ just think he's so great, with his dazzling emerald green eye and perfect smile' she said a bit too much.

'Oh really I never new a girl that claims she not crazy about someone be so descriptive' she pressed on her. So the other grudgingly though to change the subject

'Well your right about something not about me being jealous but there is a reason why I'm dating Lawson …. He's blackmailing me to date him again and wear a few ridiculous outfits also he allowed to call me Spin and more. you see I work at this club as a bartender were they sell alcohol and stuff their not stripers but their costume are like fancy swimsuits and he said he tell everyone which will ruin my rep, and get me in trouble, it annoys me the way he's say Spin to me' she told Gretchen with a bit of grief in her voice.

'Yeah because only TJ calls you that 'Gretchen whispered to herself

Meanwhile at TJ house Vince was still trying to calm him down.

'I didn't know you had it in you, Lawson could have gone to the emergency room if we didn't stop you' Vince told him.

'Well He an ass, I need the drive my bike on the track. Get off some steam' said TJ pacing

'You do know that it's Ashley A who your girlfriend right' Vince questioning with a cocky statement.

'What the heck are you saying' TJ asked confused

'Come on TJ you crazy about Spinelli so much you don't like it when other people call her Spin ,in fact she don't even like when anyone else calls her that' Vince said

'no I don't I mean its Spinelli tough blunt and sassy though she does have great….soft shiny black luscious raven hair, perfect glow to her skin and tantalizing hazel eye' TJ saying then snapped out of it ' I just trying to make sure she don't end up with scum like Lawson'.

'Oh really I never new a guy that claims he not crazy about someone be so descriptive' Vince pressed on him.

Just then Vince phone rang it was Gretchen she told him the news. the had a look on his face made TJ wonder what had happen Vince put his hand around TJ so he wouldn't lash out.

'TJ don't get mad or try to injure anyone' Vince trying to settle him in

'Vince can you just tell me' TJ asked. He didn't like the way Vince sound

'Well the reason why Spinelli dated Lawson…well he was blackmailing her to date him, about some job and that why she act and dress a bit different .for him' said Vince watching TJ grab he coat really tense, he could his friend angered mood 'what are you doing'.

'Well know I'm really gonna send Lawson to the emergency room. Stupid me way I acted toward Spinelli. I was wrong, Lawson going to pay for what he did' TJ said with an angry look in his eye.

'Listen TJ, Spinelli doesn't need you to get all emotionally angry she needs a plan to get out of this situation' Vince told him before he made an action.

He nodded he first needed to know who Lawson was dealing with and what they like and the best way he could find that was to know someone who knew more about this stuff . He decided pop in and a visit to prison

'Hey it is little TJ the last time I remember seeing you was when you made that big scheme. What. You got a plan and I'm involved I'm so flattered' beanie said he always was a comedian.

'No it about Spinelli 'TJ said before being cut off.

'I always thought you to like each other I remember the time me and becks got the two of you in small outfit we had and put you in them to make you look like bride and groom but since Spinelli wasn't going to wear the veil you did it was so funny we took a picture, but we never told you guys…oops' realizing that he was blabbering on.

'WHAT, you two... I'm so going to get my sister back, anyway I'll be quick,Spinelli is being blackmailed and we thought if you can get contacts to scare Lawson into stop dating here and..' TJ said being cut off by beanie again.

'Did you say LAWSON he need to pay some money of my mate off, TJ I'll do better than get someone else I'll do it. I'll do it myself and plus I can make a agreement on his debt the guys will understand' he replied

'Thanks, so do you um know were their picture perhaps' TJ said

'No way, I'm not telling' beanie replied

Late at night Lawson was walking home when he got stop by having to look a bit up to him a much stronger older guy. Spinelli older brother had broke out of prison for a few hours, he had to be back by 4:00 am though.

He grabbed him. 'Listen you leave my sister alone, I don't like what I heard about ehat going but instead of doing something that would get me more in trouble, I'll do to a deal I will settle your debt for now, so you won't get killed if you don't then it your funeral but you stay away from my lil sister, capuche' beanie was a funny guy but he did have a mean streak, he wasn't as laidback as he acted. 'And if you dare spill a word you'll be more than sorry'

'Okay' Lawson gulped before running away.

Before he headed back to jail he visited his sister, just a quick check up on his baby sis. Climbing by her window, luckily she was awake.

'Beanz what are you doing her' Spinelli said

'I'm really hurt sis, didn't you miss you older bro' he said joking around

'You didn't answer my question' she said

'Well I came to sort out your boy troubles; I just hope you're not wearing the make up like some prissy girl. 'Said beanie

'You must be joking about prissy and do I look like I would even look at makeup, what the heck you mean boy troubles' she raised.

'yeah that dude Lawson, and don't ask me how I know. look at you my feisty sister, I see you still wear my combat boots you wore them, most of your childhood' beanie told her' let's just say you got good friends….. So you like him don't you, TJ, don't worry he likes you'.

'Why are people keep saying that, he got a girlfriend you know a annoying twat though' she said

'see I knew it ,listen don't deny to me you should tell him ,you being the tough one remember .I'm your big bro no need to lie to me ' beanie checked the time' well got to go don't wont to be late for prison ,I'll grab a few snack for the trip bye' he said and hug her goodbye.

'Wait' Spinelli stopping her brother. beanie could be a bit of a whirlwind at times, he just came and already needy to go and did most of the talking ' just to let you know they told me if I see you again to say watch out, but some said hi, chica said hiya and Maggie ask if anyone beat you up…hopefully'

'CHEEK….well tells them I say hi to the ladies chica I say hiya too. And Magz tell her don't forget me' replied Beanie

'Oh you charmer' teased Spinelli

'See ya kid, don't hurt too many people or break to many heart' said Bean dropping down from window 'bye'

'Bye' she waved to him while he hoped into van.

At TJ house Becky had just entered the house she has her own apartment know but it was getting fixed up so she was staying there, for a while.

'Oh hey Becky, so were is the pictures' said TJ

'I don't know what you mean' she smirked

'Yes you do the picture of me and Spinelli when we were kids, if you don't tell me I'll show all your gossip in your poetry book most about boys' he glanced back at her before turning to the TV.

'Oh no you won't because that not the only picture I've got I have a cute picture of you and Spinelli on the coach laying down on each other and I'll plaster it all over your school.'

'WHAT, you didn't, you wouldn't' said TJ turning the TV off

'Yes, I would, oh lighten up TJ its not like you don't fancy her' Becky said

'Can everybody stop saying that, we don't like each other' TJ said staring to walk up the stairs.

'You can't lie to me, big sis here, it all in your eye the way you look at each other, don't worry she likes you too, maybe you should just tell her, well goodnight' Becky, Looking at TJ running to his room, while she is talking to him.

Chapter 9

Today in school Skeen had join the track he did it to impress Lisa, you know upside down girl .Spinelli notice him staring at while he was running he tripped, Spinelli ran over to him to help him up. At the moment his plan was going so well

'God you do really like her if you just tell her 'spinelli said

'Yeah but when I try end up doing something goofy like falling' Skeen said

'Listen how about I help try to win upside down girl before school day ends.

'Okay 'Skeen said

Spinelli hang out with Skeen for the whole of break time and to give his confidence back. When everybody saw her hugging Skeen they thought they was dating this made TJ more depressed .It was on their way to lesson when Skeen decided to stop upside down girl.

'Hey can I talk you' Skeen ask. His hand was shaking.

'What Skeen do want to make fun or something' said an irritated upside down girl. He was about to talk but she walk away.

'Wait, Lisa … don't go I LIKE you 'he finally confessed.

'You called me Lisa and you like me wow, wait what you mean like' asked Lisa hoping

'Enough to join track' Spinelli muttered silently, she was listening behind a corner

'I mean I REALLY like you' Skeen said holding her hand, he felt nervous

'Thank goodness because I really like you' Lisa giggles a bit. Feeling his warm palms she felt all fuzzy by it

'You two remind me of sandy and Danny' Spinelli popped out.

'Why does everybody say that?' they both said

'Kiss then don't mind me' said Spinelli giggling they glared at her 'fine I'll leave the new lovebirds'

In science class, do they all was going to be paired up the teacher had paired them all up for the next assignment to be young parents.

'today class were doing a pairing you each of you'll be put in pair each be boy and girl pairs and I'm deciding and you not just pairs be pair in science class but pairs from. Other classes too' said the teacher.' and if you do the best you get a trip to the gonzo funfair and gonzo mall'.

That when everybody got really excited.

'Okay the partners are Ashley T, Mikey then Vince, Gretchen and Skeen, Lisa, Ashley A, Jacob and Ashley Q, Menlo. A few more names were read out FINALLY Miss Zanir reached the end of her list "Francis and Emma, and last but not least Spinelli and TJ!"

They both froze TJ thought maybe he could apologize to her .she was still a bit mad by the way he acted previous.

'Don't take all day move' Miss Zanir said.

'Listen Spin I'm sorry about what I said' said TJ

'listen I understand you was trying to protect me and I know you was the one that my brother help, it's cool maybe I shouldn't of said all them thing about girlfriend or all the Ashley's ,I mean I like Ashley T . 'Spinelli said

'So were cool' TJ asked in hope

'Sure' Spinelli replied.

They were the distracted by the baby crying that was passed to them.

'How do we get it to stop yelling?' asked TJ lost

'Like this' said Spinelli shaking the baby cot that only caused it to cry louder 'SHUT UP YOU STUPID THING!'

'Erm' TJ picking it up 'sing to it?'

"No way I'm not singing!" said Spinelli froze crossing her arms

'Well I can't sing either!' countered TJ 'then'

'Never said I couldn't sing? I said I won't sing!'

'So you can,' TJ said excited, Spinelli always says she can't ever since she was young

'I know a bit, my mother and father was Spain and Hawaii's great spaniels' singer I just know a bit though' Spinelli said.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat And if that Billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull and if that cart and bull fall down, seguirás siendo el más dulce bebé en la ciudad'' Spinelli finishing off in Spanish

'What did you just say in Spanish' TJ asked, to him she sounded beautiful

'I just said in Spanish, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town' she told TJ.

'Wow! Spin -that was amazing!' said TJ stunned

'Yeah, yeah! If you tell anyone I will kill you!' threatened Spinelli

'Wow! Very good TJ and Spinelli, You're the first in the class to get your baby to sleep'said Miss Zanir.

Chapter 10

'She just won't stop' said TJ 'maybe it needs feeding by its mum' TJ teased.

'Oh very funny' said Spinelli. Feeding the doll with the bottle.

'Hey we should call it rain because' said TJ being cut off by spinelli.

'Because the only thing that's coming from this baby is waterworks' Spinelli said. They both laughed.

It then was lunchtime TJ luckily got away from becoming clingy Ashley-A, so he could hang out with his friends but Spinelli hadn't come yet. the other member of the gang saw Skeen kissing upside down girl and realize it a mistake so they went up to them.

'See I knew you guys like each other' Vince said he winked at them

Hey where like one big couple group we can have could have a group date' said Gus joyfully.

'Whatever, we got to sort out the TJ and Spinelli problem, ASP' said Gretchen

'Yeah the first step is confronting them and if that doesn't work we do phase two' said Vince

'What phase two? Said Gus

Then they hurdle and whisper the plan the guy set off for Spinelli and girls for TJ, a twist.

'Hey Spinelli glad we caught you, why do you have a smile on your face' Vince ask.

'Just something happen in class TJ' said spinelli

'So why don't say, you like him' Mikey said bluntly.

'What do you mean no I don't 'said Spinelli

'Yeah you do' all of the guys said

'Listen for one he got a girl, and we are obviously just friend' Spinelli said

'SURE' they said sarcastically

'you to Skeen, LISTEN we don't like each other and you keeping on harassing me like this I may have to brake some bones' Spinelli raised on them.

They all grab each other in fear she may hit them when she walked away .they was all strapping muscular guys but a girl could put fear in any guy.

Meanwhile the girls were talking to TJ.

'Hey girls what up' TJ ask curiously

'Listen TJ we know you like spinelli' corn-chip girl said

'No I don't, beside she is dating Skeen' said TJ sadly

'No, he is dating me' upside down girl replied.

'Oh I always knew you to be a good match like sandy and Danny from grease' TJ said relieved

'Why does everybody say that' upside down girl muttered.

'I have a girlfriend' TJ said

'That didn't stop you from nearly pounding Lawson' Gretchen said

'Mmm-Hmm' said the other girls

'Listen I'm happy for you and Skeen Gretchen and Vince, Gus with you corn-ship and you and Mikey had finally telling everyone you secret but I don't like spinelli' TJ said

'JUST ADMIT IT' they all said

'If you don't I think I just found a dolly' said Ashley T

'You wouldn't do that to me' said TJ scared. They all smirk at him

'Hey look the guys' TJ said

The turned to see when they turned back he had run away before they could get to him.

Chapter 11

The couples met back up with each other.

'Knew we shouldn't have gone to Spinelli, TJ would have been much easier and we wouldn't have been holding each other like- 'said Gus the girl laughed at what had happened it just made the boys blush.

'It didn't work with TJ when we threat him he ran when we turned our heads' said Ashley T. this made the boys laugh.

'I guess it time for phase two we can start it on bobs party, but we have to fill him in though he is very suspicious' said Vince.

'But what about Ashley A' asked Lisa?

'Yeah TJ loyal if anything' said Gus 'he wouldn't cheat'

'Don't worry that all be over before bob party for sure, if thing don't take it natural course I've got a plan' said Gretchen

Bob was a born leader president at this school like a king there too he was also quarter back of the football team and most like guy ,TJ would of been next in line for his position. He always was believed TJ and Spinelli like each other. It was break, I guess a bit of what the guy said had rubbed off on her because she decided to write a not but she wasn't going to show anyone. Saying

_Hey Teej this is probably the only time I'll confess in some stupid note that probably sounds ridiculous even as I am writing it .so I'm going to tell you how I feel. I like you. You've been such a great friend because you care as I do for you. The best leader, I could definitely imagine you as president one day, that if you stay out of trouble. So I guess this is my way of telling you, how you could ever date me right._

_P.S your feisty friend xx._

She hid it in her locker thinking she would never be able to show it, what she didn't realize that someone was watching her…Ashley A. She had to get Spinelli out of the picture, knowing she was an interference and would ruin her plans. When she got the chance Ashley A opened her locker by getting the code from Randall. He showed her if she would take a picture with him. Looking for something usable the moment she had what was needed plotting ways in using blackmailing dirt, but for now, was going to save it until necessary it.

Next day, Class was beginning, some kids had it real tough looking after their babies.

'Morning TJ!' said Spinelli

'Huh? Wha?' muttered TJ who had nearly fallen asleep 'oh! Morning!'

'You know I heard Rain crying last night! Umm you left your walkie-talkie on. Plus I heard your next door neighbor Mrs. Smith -she said' the baby kept crying all night! Did you have ANY sleep?'

I don't know maybe 35 minutes in -every time I got to sleep the stupid thing started crying again and again!'

'Hello!' said Gretchen arriving

'What's happening?' said corn-chip with Gretchen

'TJ couldn't get the baby to stop crying all night –but with Spinelli it didn't' said Gus

'It's a DOLL! Why is everyone so fascinated with it?!' said Vince annoyed

'Nearly every female has a natural 'mother' inside them, Including Spinelli!' Mikey said

'Well I've managed to get our stupid doll to be quiet since school yesterday! What do you have to say to that huh?' said Vince

Gretchen had a horrified look on her face

'Vince -the baby's Dead isn't it' said Spinelli 'and now Gretchen is gonna fail!'

'It's not dead! LOOK!' said Vince taking the doll out and shaking it madly 'okay, so maybe it is'.

'Don't worry will retake it won't we this' Gretchen all calm, given Vince steel cold daggers who just nodded in fear

The week moved on, TJ had managed to get a decent night sleep -he'd learned how to care for Rain!

'Finally, the time you've all been waiting for, so who won the gonzo world tickets' Miss Zanir spoke.

'The winners are TJ and Spinelli!' said Miss Zanir handing TJ and Spinelli their tickets.

Yes they were shocked! Especially by all the trouble they. They actually came first. Unlike Ashley A who either palmed it off to Jacob or her family, butler whoever wasn't here or Ashley Q letting Menlo handle it, even Ashley T didn't take the bay at night when it cry mickey always had the night shift, the other Ashley's couldn't cope. Vince and Gretchen got broken. They didn't cheat like some others. Gus was a great with the baby, it's a shame that his partner Stephanie couldn't cope with it and lost it. They was a team and it showed.

When it came too lunchtime Ashley A wanted to have a chat with spinelli.

'Spinny, who dressed you? Shrek' joked sarcastically Ashley A

'What do you want, sorry I don't help plastics or clown. So in simply terms, Bye witch that rhymes with-' smirked Spinelli leaving her to fill in the gap of her sentence

'Firstly you're going to watch what you say to me from now on, and secondly you're going to give me your Gonzo world ticket!' confirmed Ashley A

'And what makes you think that snowflake?!' she snorted in reply

'Because I always get what I want and because otherwise I will read your brainless letter to everyone! And of course tell them you wrote it! Plus doesn't TJ recognize your writing and wont it ruin your um rep?' said Ashley A smugly holding a photocopy of Spinelli's letter "I found it out of your locker don't worry I copied it'

Spinelli stared at Ashley A feeling completely shocked, that thief she thought

'If I give you my gonzo world ticket, you will keep quiet' sighing Spinelli didn't take a sec to waver it.

'As it's important it will do for know' said Ashley A' plus don't you think he would want his girlfriend with him?''

Spinelli was fuming! Kind of hurt too, even though part of is true, he is dating her but she held back her anger. Ashley A was a real piece of work, you can't fake bitch like that.

'FINE! Take it' said Spinelli throwing the ticket at Ashley A

Spinelli sat at the park alone thinking over her new situation with Ashley A and TJ when the voice she least wanted to hear disturbed her

'Hello Spin-smelly, no Spin-stinky since you look even trashier than usual more. Well don't you want to know how it was .I had a great day with TJ, either he was really happy you didn't go or glad I came. Maybe both. We went on all the big rides and everything arm in arm, he said it was one of the greatest days ever' boasted Ashley A.

'How wonderful for you' replied Spinelli Sarcastically?

'Isn't it? I can understand you being jealous on top of being really ugly so it doesn't suit you. It's not like a man is ever going to look at you, you're more like a man' Ashley A bragged on

'And you're more like a hag in clown make up or is it the other way round' Spinelli replied. While Ashley was applying her make-up.

'whoops, I hit a nerve didn't I?" said Ashley A smugly

"Leave me alone Barbie wanna be" said Spinelli annoyed

'Hey not my fault, boys like me!' she gloated

'I'm NOT going to repeat myself' said Spinelli, her temper rising quicker than ever.

'Slut!Do you want your pathetic letter to be read in front of the class?' and Ashley A taking out a folded copy of Spinelli's feeling filled letter.

'THAT'S IT!' Spinelli screamed anger pounding through her ears 'I'VE HAD ENOUGH!' Spinelli shout.

'Don't worry, I will just show the marks you give me to TJ!' Ashley A screamed

'There ain't gonna be any marks plastic priss!' said Spinelli punching her in the thigh. Good thing Ashley A she was wearing a dress.

'GET OFF! YOU TRASHY MUTT!' screamed Ashley A tears streaming down her cheeks

'Destroy the letters!' ordered Spinelli grabbing at Ashley A's neck 'and give the one you have'

'Okay, okay!' sobbed Ashley A handing Spinelli her copy of the letter.

The moment Spinelli stepped off Ashley A ran away, like a chicken on Speed!

In TJ opinion the day went differently entirely. It sucked. Spinelli didn't come his girlfriend did every second she was with him he thought his escape going to gonzo. She wouldn't go on ANY of the rides -she said she wanted to shops and the rides would make her puke that sucked chose what he should wear. Ashley A said Spinelli wanted to do us a favor but the truth is he would of have more fun with Spin that for sure.

It was the next day.

'Hey Spin! I missed ya at the Gonzo world yesterday' said TJ walking in the room with Mikey Gretchen Vince Gus and Ashley A 'where were you?'

As TJ said this Ashley A waved another copy of Spinelli's letter.

'I uh, I erm, you see, I err can't tell you just busy" said Spinelli

The end of the day came quickly it was home time Spinelli walked home with TJ and when they got to her house her mum rush at the door to tell her something.

'Pumpkin dear, please make sure you ready 6:00 -we're going to dinner with the Detweilers at around 8 come in now girl" said Mrs. Spinelli before

Being cut off by TJ 'You are?'

'Yes, didn't your parents tell you? You and Spinelli are coming too of course, your mother thought it was about time we socialized we're going to that posh Italian restaurant on 18th street ,we haven't had one in ages, the LaSalle's were busy or they would of come too'

When TJ phoned Ashley A to tell she couldn't come round he was going on a parent trip with Spinelli. The rage insider her grew along with jealous, it saddened her.

Spinelli didn't have anything much formal that she kept in her room anything that was a dress of her's, her mum kept it in a box waiting for Spinelli girly side to come that wasn't happening anytime soon.

'Pumpkin' said Mrs. Flo 'why don't you try on this your grandma made don't she have great taste'.

It was true her Gran did have great taste her Gran was feisty but glamorous she knew all the works our very own Coco Chanel. It was a fitted black dress very sexy even though Spinelli didn't want to admit it. Spinelli refused to put on makeup but her mum did manage to get her to wear earring and her Grans necklace. The doorbell rang her dad open it, TJ and his parent was waiting in the hallway. TJ was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie. Looking rather fine-looking, handsome even. Mrs. Flo finally got ready.

'Sorry we took so long 'said Mrs. Flo

'WE!' Spinelli exasperated from top of the stairs in hiding.

'Come on pumpkin get down here, don't be shy' she said to Spinelli who just shook her head so her mother grabbed her down.

TJ looked at Spinelli in amazement of how stunning she was as she came down hypnotizing both spicy and sexy, it was nearly impossible for him to look away .

'What, you never seen a girl in a dress, don't laugh I know I look ridiculous' Spinelli said sourly.

'I wasn't going to Spin; you look fab, like a spinerella' TJ said blushing a bit in his cheeks. TJ knew he couldn't or be able to tell how beautiful she actually looked, knowing her she wouldn't believe him

Spinelli thought that was sweet and cute he could always cheer her up, it made her blush a bit too. She also notices how handsome he looks in the suit very hot, if not too handsome, trying to control her beating heart in his presence.

They got to the restaurant on time.

'Okay your table is ready ladies and gentlemen's' said the guide man' let's hope your Kids are not a hassle' He whispered glaring at then stuck up way. 'I've had a few troublesome teens already'

They just frowned and Spinelli kick him while TJ tripped him when he walks off, they'd acted like nothing happen when he turned back at them but when he headed in the other direction they made funny face at him, guess teen don't like authority.

When dessert time came, TJ ate his up so fast making him leave a smudge on his cheek which didn't miss the eye of his mum.

'Oh bunny-kin some stain on your face let me get it for you' said Mrs. Detweiler.

'MA 'TJ said embarrassed

'Bunny-kin that so sweet' spinelli whispered

'That right pumpkin' TJ through back at her, which made her gasp at his comeback.

'Well at least you didn't call me spinoiti' she giggles

Remembering when she called herself that and her friends couldn't pronounce her name either. TJ didn't comment he thought that was a cute nickname to have better than his Thoedally.

Soon the night ended, they parent persisted they would give each other a hug as it is formal. This made them both feel all tingly inside though they didn't admit it.

Chapter 12

It was back to school the day was going from bad to worse. It was break time everybody was with their couple, Mikey and Ashley T which the other Ashley's was still un happy about ,Vince, Gretchen opposite do match, Skeen and Lisa a proper grease couple, Gus, corn-chip the baby couple and unfortunately TJ ,Ashley A the girl like a plastic Barbie. Spinelli was on her own. The loner in the group and it was becoming a bit depressing. But she kept it cool wearing her baggy bottom and red jersey shirt.

'Spinelli can I talk to you for a moment?' asked Ashley A with a sly smile

'Can't it waits?' Spinelli echoing the same sweet voice with a smile

"You won't want it to' said Ashley A pointing at a folded piece of paper

'Fine' said Spinelli in a kind of sour voice

They left and went to the girls' locker room.

'I'm so glad trying to get along' said TJ not even to convince of himself

Everybody else just rolled their eye to show ' as if that would happen' then grinning nervously at TJ knowing that there was going to be trouble.

the girl's locker room atmosphere was like a western movie, eyeing each other Spinelli check to make sure nobody was there, good the coast was clear.

"Now what do you want, you stupid little-"Spinelli being cut off by Ashley A

"Ah, uh, ah! I still have copy's and I'm going to spread them around the school, serves you right for being such a bitch, pulling a little stunt and going out with TJ well guess what he is still with ME' Ashley A told her.

'Don't call me bitch Barbie doll, I didn't plan it for one, any way he better off than being with a plastic clown and if call me bitch or slut again, if you do I swear I'll' said spinelli.

"Like, oh my gosh! BITCH you're such a slut lying, ugly cow! Go bark up a tree mongrel" said Ashley A 'print, print, print'.

"THAT'S IT WHORE!" screamed Spinelli once again lunging herself at Ashley A " you're gonna wish you never crossed this muchacha mala'' finishing in Spanish.

Soon after girls started to rush in the toilets watching Spinelli pounding at Ashley A bruising her and knocking out two teeth. Even broke her nose but not to fear, Ashley A plastic surgeon would fix that in 2 day he worked fast. They got a week's detention, Spinelli three.

'Spinelli what happen are you okay' said Corn-chip girl she had overheard them from the door.

'I'm alright its Ashley A that going to the hospital, don't stress though the fix her up in a 1hr,listen I'm going to be on my own for a while don't let the other catch up to me okay' Spinelli ask in a cheerless voice.

'Okay' said corn-chip girl then rushing to find the rest of the gang.

She ran other and told them how Spinelli was being blackmailed and that she wanted to be alone TJ wasn't there at that time Ashley A had phoned him to make her seem like she's innocent .It was class Spinelli had sat in front of TJ by the window but she didn't look back at any of them.

'Spin talk to me are you okay' TJ ask worried

'Fine' said Spinelli, depress

'What happen with you and Ashley A?' said TJ curious on Spinelli point.

'NOTHING' said Spinelli boiling up

'Listen I'm sure she didn't mean to call by you first name and she said she was only joking when she called you, bitch' TJ whispered

Spinelli stormed out the filled with anger and regret. The teacher tried to stop her but she was gone. They other just look at TJ with an annoyed expression that he actually bought in to that trash.

'TJ, that not what happened you plank' Vince whispered to him.

'It ain't 'he replied.

'DUH' they all said.

'Spinelli was blackmailed that probably why she didn't go on the with you donut, Spinelli would love going to funfairs and that stuff' Gretchen added

'Really for what' TJ wondered

'You have to ask her' corn-chip girl replied.

It was the end of the day nobody seen Spinelli since .TJ phoned Ashley A.

'Listen Ash, tell me the truth and don't give me bull like last time, also stop calling me TJkins' TJ told her.

'Fine Teejy plum, but I really wanted to go with you is that so bad' she whined at TJ

'Yes, you can't always get what you want it's not cool to blackmail someone for something so trivial as well' said TJ angry.

'Well I do always get what I want, and I want is you so I got you do you even know what I blackmailed her for do you want to know' Ashley A said slyly.

'Well you ain't got me anymore and if I wanted to know I won't ask you, were over, see ya' TJ said hanging up the phone.

It had been a weeks since anyone spoken to Spinelli, she avoided them all as if was she a plague

Gretchen phoned Spinelli after ringing her 9 times already she finally answered of the 10th go.

'thank goodness you pick up what happened' babbled Gretchen.' listen Spinelli TJ broke up with Ashley A he finally realized she was a pain, cheer up and come to bob party, it's the party of the year' said Gretchen starting the plan.

'Gretchen I'm not sure' said Spinelli

'Spinelli, don't let them get to you your stronger than that right' said Gretchen

'Fine, I mean it wouldn't be a Partah without me' Spinelli tried her best to act chipper to not sound so pain.

Bob, or king Bob as most in the school called him party theme was mafia/uniforms theme. Basically it had to be e.g. school uniform, police, troops, to; prisoner uniform, doctor uniform etc. all sort of uniform or mafia outfit. Guess his ideas was combining the criminal with the white collars, with some advice and help with the theme.

The girls were getting dressed at upside down girl house. TJ tried calling Spinelli but she turned her phone off at Lisa house so she wouldn't be distracted. As the girls were getting ready, discussing the day before what they bought for the party and there plans for it. Corn-chip girl wore a saucy troop girl uniform short dress, Ashley T a sailor in mini with handcuff hanged off her belt to impress her bad boy. Gretchen decided to go mischievous in her naughty school girl outfit short school dress with low cut neckline and tie. Spinelli tired of feeling down, did really make an effort this time to impress with an outfit to shock if anything everyone. She wasn't going to play it safe, aiming to rock the house with a rock attitude, refusing to let show any pain she was going to have a goodtime or at least get a bit tipsy though she still will never wear makeup that was her line. The couples met at Lisa's house.

Skeen did make an effort for Lisa wearing, a police outfit keeping true to himself baggy jean so it was more detective outfit, Gus matched up with corn-chip in his own soldier uniform, Mikey in his navy uniform to go with Ashley T, and Vince in his doctor's outfit. Spinelli was the last to come out, they was fore sure shocked. It was unexpected, especially of her, different to what any of the other girl would be wearing at party completely, this party was going to be epic, one to remember. TJ thought it was best that he went to the party on his own not wanting to cause tension, for her was she obviously was avoiding him. Feeling a bit depress lazy chose to go as a bodyguard in his black trouser and black tight t-shirt which showed off his muscles he wore a silver chain placing his hat on his head. The gang came to the party at last. All greeting TJ.

'Hey TJ 'they group spotted him mopping so called him over.

'Hey, where is Spinelli' asked TJ hoping she would come.

'She outside thinking if she should come in' Gretchen replied. Rolling her eye's

'TJ you wouldn't believe what Spinelli is wearing trust me' said Vince joyfully.

'YEAH' the other guys agreed.

Just then the doorbell rang. bob answered it even he was shocked 'wow' it was came out his mouth, stunned he moved out of the way then all the guy saw her, there was silence , tongues were rolling, people were drooling, then suddenly came the noises whistle and hoots, finding hard to control their mannerism .Spinelli was wearing a small white pinstriped jacket open which showed a low cut blouse just long enough to go over her bra it was tight so you could see she was a DD cup, a decent size, and white tight fixed pinstripe shorts with a white black band fedora hat placed on her head, a female gangster boss .

TJ heart was thumping so much he thought burst he could feel his blood rushing down that he knew he had to exit the room, having his problem again. It was coming on fast, standing up straight we rushed to the bathroom and hide in the toilet until it went away hoping it went away. But the other guy followed him Vince already had a feeling what it was.

'Hey TJ what wrong, don't tell …it's you know' said Vince

'Yeah, and can you lock the door a make sure nobody else come in 'TJ said embarrass.

'Okay, I shut the door and nobody ELSE come in' Vince said 'you can come out'

TJ slowly came out with his thing too.

'Whoa that big' said Skeen

'Very' said Gus.

'You said you didn't let anybody else In' TJ said infuriated

'BUT they was already in here' said Vince

Then they all started to laugh frantically, it didn't amuse TJ.

'It not funny I can't go out like this' TJ said with anger.

'Well I don't care what you say that certainly prove you like Spinelli' said Skeen laughing hysterically

'You can't tell anybody all of you' TJ said.

'About both I'm guessing' said Mikey.

It took him 30 minutes to come out before his ''problem'' went .he was going to spinelli to apologize but she didn't want to talk to him or look in his eye and see his perfect abs.

Chapter 13

'Hey Spin I wanted to apologize I been a' TJ said being cut off by Spinelli.

'Why are you apologizing Teej, Ashley A was the jerk 'said Spinelli feeling guilty.

'yeah but I should of realized. she shouldn't of blackmailed you' TJ said 'bye the way what did she blackmail you for'.

'Teej can you get me a bottle lemonade please 'Spinelli ask dodging the question.

'Sure' TJ went and got the drinks but as soon as he left slide in, heading back he saw the swarm of guys, crowding Spinelli as she tried to move away from them.

'Hey give her some space' TJ said glaring at them with a bit of jealously.

'thanks, TJ man some guys go crazy , I have know clue why, you and my other friends are probably the only people that realize, how silly I look in this costume 'said Spinelli

TJ didn't say anything he thought she look flaming hot that he could've drooled. In his opinion she just doesn't give herself much credit as she should. Every time he looks at her heart start thumping a thousand bullets.

When Spinelli look at him she could barely talk to him her tummy filled with butterflies in her vision he was such a hot sexy guy and she was well average. Which is what nobody thought?

'okay everybody it time for a game girls skins boy be shirts' said bob devilish and the other guy nodding in agreement'.

'How about the other way around, hey bob' spinelli said

'Yeah' said the girls.

Just then a girl ripped TJ shirt again.

'How come it always my clothes that come off first 'TJ said looking at his top. Soon he is going to run out of them.

So then the other guy gradually took off there clothes this game was a part of the plan it was how could drink the most juice bottles the two winner went in a room to collect their prize.

'Hey I won, YES me, did you here, me, me 'said TJ smashed 'I think I like another'

'Me too maaaaaaaaaaan, wee' Spinelli drunk

They had spiked the juice with lot of booze they was tricked.

'Come your prize is through here' said bob.

They put then in the box thy soon passed out and carried them to fortender then they let them stay until morning when they would wake up and be very mad but luckily they locked then in. Becky covered for them, what are big sisters for.

'That was some night' TJ waking up

'Yeah' said Spinelli replied waking up

They shock they just realized they spend the night in the fort and they drunk and had spiked drinks.

'I'm going to kill them' said Spinelli fuming bashing the door

'Not if I get to them first' TJ livid pounding the door.

'It will not work fortender has a few more upgrades' Gretchen said

'Thanks to yours truly' Ashley T

'You'll be thanked if I don't beat you both starting with the face' Spinelli yelling.

'We got it Spinelli we are all here you know' said Vince.

'Great more to put on my hit list' Spinelli shouted pounding the door

'Maybe we should let them out 'Gus said they all the guys started to hold their couples tightly.

'Miss Finster will not be happy how we are not in our school and using her property' TJ said angry.

'I'm okay with about time you know' said Miss Finster

'What I trusted you Miss, we was on team Muriel' said Spinelli

'Oh Spinelli Muriel is your mate Spinelli' said Miss Grotkey

'Miss Grotkey, I guess Prickley in on it to huh' TJ said annoyed

'Yup' said Mr. Prickley. They both smack their head at the sound

'As your king bob I say kiss already' said bob.

'You're not king anymore and …'said spinelli

'KISS' they both shouted

'Why' said TJ

'YOU LIKE EACH OTHER' they all shouted

Well damn, they thought. Just to picture that was blown up went draped down.

'How did you guys get these, Becky' said TJ

'Oops' Becky mumbled

'I'LL GOING TO YOUR POEM ON THE BLOG BECAUSE OF THIS'TJ shouted

'No you won't because I tell mum you were drinking' she said this was her payback for

What he used to do to her.

'We all saw the pictures nice VEIL TJ' said Vince

'Really suit you' Skeen added laughing.

'Guys better start confessing or I'll turn up the heat in there 'said Ashley T

'NO' they shouted from inside' will talk'.

'Can you believe they put this all up for us like you could ever fancy me Teej' said Spinelli' plus I know you had sex which Ashley Q when you was doing homework'

'What you must be crazy my mum will kill me, we was doing work and she spilled drink all over my clothes I had to get a wash I would be sticky, plus it not like you could like me' said TJ .'Listen, Sorry that my ex blackmailed you. By the way what was it for though you can trust me I'm your friend tell why they both blackmailed you, you know that Lawson.

'Well you that place that club for adult mainly on the corner of Sundae Street' said spinelli'

'Yeah it a club with dancer not like striper though but dancer, I don't go their in you must no' he said

''I know, you're one of the only guy that doesn't insult the place, you see I work their as a bartender Lawson said he would tell and the 2nd is a note I was going to give to this boy I liked'

'Oh who, 'TJ ask sadden. Clenching his fist behind his back

'Better now than never….you' she said embarrass

'Me 'TJ said shocked

'Yeah you Muppet why do you think I didn't go to the funfair not to mention beat up Ashley A and hate it when someone else says spin that not you and they been hassling me to tell, because your great personality and lovely emerald eye's you probably think I'm crazy' she said sadly.

'Spinelli, no I don't they been hassling me too, I think your so cool and I love your tough streak and I do like you why do you think I beat up Lawson and don't like it when anybody else call you spin, your deluxe hazel eye's, that sparkle captivate me not to mention your are really sexy.' TJ told her

Then he touch her cheek making her feel all fuzzy they started making out kissing each other and hugging TJ and spinelli both took off their hats .when they hear TJ and spinelli for a moment they opened the door watching them then they stop feeling a bit uncomfortable in public crowd.

'Aww they're so sweet 'said Mikey

'It truly is' Vince and Skeen tearing up but trying to hide it

'Wuss' said Gus

But he was then punched in arm by them. The girl got out their tissue anybody would of it was thought it was a wedding.

'Well you was right we should have admit that we like each other right Teej' said spinelli

'Yeah Spin, whatever you say' said TJ

'I see you was already whipped then TJ' said Skeen

Vince was about to give him a high five when Gretchen.

'Don't you dear' Gretchen glared Vince put down his hand.

'Skeen say sorry' Lisa glared

'Um sorry I won't do it again' Skeen said embarrass

'Who whipped now' muttered Gus and Mikey.

'Thank, but you guys did lock us in I can never stay too mad at girls ,you can go for now boys BUT TOMMORROW I'M GOING TO KICK YOU BOYS ASSES okay' said Spinelli trying to calm herself

At that the boys all scrammed back behind their girlfriends

'Spinelli ain't unfair that just the boy' said TJ a bit cautious. He had to stick up for his guys even though they deserved it,

They girl glared at him.

'Don't tell you disagree with me Teej' Spinelli glared at him.

'No maim, um spin' TJ gulped, she kissed him on the cheek

'Good' said Spinelli

They girls and boy soon left TJ and Spinelli the boy all wary of the next day.

'TJ know that we are tighter we can have lot of fun' Spinelli said rubbing his chest to make him gulp' and you might want to find a shirt to put on '

'Uh huh' said TJ whined

Spinelli then kissed him passionately again before heading home 'bye' she said

'What a girl 'TJ waved back going into his house.

At the prison beanz had a few visitors from the girls at Melrose, the place soon was coming like its own café filled with waitresses and dancers.

'Hello Chica, Daniel, Gigi, Fifi, Ellen, Amy, Flotti and… um Maggie dear' beanz said nervous.

'Cut the crap you said we was your specials huh' Maggie stared at him 'well then if we weren't maybe true maybe your GAY' making sure the entire prison heard it

Men started to eye him up.

'Hey NO I NOT,I AM NOT GAY,SO STOP LOOKING AT BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT' beanz warned then turning back to his deadly vixen.' what are you trying to get me sexually harass, listen I'm um …..sorry.

'Have fun. Teaches you not to mess with m-... us' Maggie replied 'right girls'

'RIGHT' said the Melrose' girl

'Bye ladies' said beanie

'BYE BEANZ' said Melrose's girls all flirty, Maggie disappointed

Not realizing behind her back Chica was flirt signing back to him but ran in front when she started to glare at her.

'I see you then magz 'he winked back with a smirk. Maggie rolled her eye

But the visit wasn't just for a little chit chat they had something to give and deliver. But that another tale

Years had passed and bob had gone to college, even Lawson, his family knew people. But this year was there graduation, they were 18 after Gretchen had her speech they all headed to the after party ,they all got accepted into college, Gus and corn-chip enrolled in governmental college, while Ashley T and Mikey were going to travel still in study though ,the rest were all heading to the same college. Ashley T wanted to phone her old friend Ashley B, she was happy for to be free from that gang

'your dating Blumberg how cute ,good on you for leaving the snob society, I guess over the year Ashley A got worst and Ashley Q I bet she a…' said Ashley B on the phone being cut off

'Anyways were going to travel together it so romantic. Plus when we were kid you hated being second in command didn't surprise you left. I see you soon in Florida, bye' said Ashley T hanging up.

Mikey kissed her straight on the lips; they went to her house and left the party.

Skeen and Lisa were still dancing, very closely, they had lot to drink, the but dropped him home and the girl dropped Lisa home, they all headed down to summer break ,school had allowed them a trip as they were leaving, prickly hug his favorite annoying kids as they left it was all covered they would stay in a hotel.

'PARTY' shouted all graduates

After as headed back from vacation, some had an extremely good time, Gus and corn ship Skeen and Lisa they had a blast. it was college they all made agreement to never forget each other, time the girl and guys all got settled in dorms, Vince was glad he his parent weren't around although he did miss them, but he did always have Gretchen, they spend a lot of time at NIGHT together because of the schedule.

One day spinelli, thought she calm her boyfriend, as it was the start he needed to chill about college so she thought she'll give him a surprise, we entered his room he was alone se locked the door she was in her detective long jacket.

'Hey Teej like my surprise 'said spinelli taking off her cloak in her underwear.

'Do I ever' TJ gasp a Spinelli hot body

'Don't get too happy this is just a preview' said spinelli teasing

'Oh really' said TJ smirking

He started to chase her in the room play catch while taking off his top.

This was the beginning of something new.

To be continued how will college be?

The end.

( Listen I know it a bit mushy I was tending it to be more and stuff from hearing a few, I made corn-chip girl the same age as them and didn't give her a name because I'm getting mixed idea on what her name is I gave upside girl an name because she never used anyway and plus her and Skeen would remind me of grease couple and don't disagree ,Lawson In my idea does become a horny boy and Ashley Q will become slutty not Ashley A but she is for sure is a bitch and will stay a bitch, I didn't like it when they try to make Mikey skinny anorexic, yes muscle but he would be nice a teddy bear the big guy and Ashley T is obviously good she never really say anything , if I put the other spicy black girl that we all secretly like ,Ashley B in I would probably pair her up with Vince and Gretchen with Menlo, but some reason your all crazy about them being together, plus I didn't think that Ashley belong in that group like Ashley T

The next piece will be about how Ashley A manage to blackmail TJ, which end up that uncle beanz tell his nephews and children 'hey maybe I can write a episode script with my talents'. Plus beanz really secretly likes Maggie wrote this at the end so you wouldn't get confuses with all the message during the story like other.)

BUBYE

(Sequel – not Just an ex/more than friend but more pain/just more than problems)

'


End file.
